Voir au-delà du noir
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: /CONCOURS!\ Fic UA ! Ce jours a tout détruis, et dix ans plus tard, il regrette encore de ne pas être mort mais peut-être que derrière la douleur et la moquerie se cache la raison.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Oda, le Dieu de la piraterie.

**Cette fic est pour le concours de la grande manitou à la hache : nathdawn ! Penser à voir sa fic « Cigarette et Mélancolie » pour plus de détails et n'oubliez de passer voir les autres auteurs qui y participent.**

**Quelques règles pour vous épargner quelques clics :**

* une fic en un ou plusieurs chapitres, peu importe le nombre de mots.

* Sur du_ One Piece _évidemment, peu importe les personnages mais pas de héros OC ou de Mary-Sue!

* Pairing de votre choix mais évitez de me faire un Zoro x Chopper!... Et les fans ici seront surtout pour du ZoSan ou du SanZo (peu importe, tant que ça s'emboîte!). Mais à vous de voir et d'assumer les jets de tomates! Mais Ace, Law, Nami, Luffy... Yaoï, yuri, amitié...

*Rating indifférent.

* La phrase « je t'aime » ne doit y apparaître en aucune façon!

* Quelques mots imposés mais juste pour définir le ton de la fic: Blessure, douleur, bateau, sang, fièvre (ils peuvent être remaniés, par exemple fiévreux)

**Bonne lecture tout le monde :**

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 1 : Il n'est pas comme nous ! Une différence sujet à la moquerie !

Une civière poussa bruyamment la porte battante qui menait au bloc opératoire, une bande de médecins l'entourant. Tous criaient des directives à l'intention de la personne transportée. Certains paniquaient, d'autres, au bord du dégoût, retenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leurs estomacs. L'une des chirurgiens pleurait à chaude larme, n'osant pas regarder le matelas maculé de sang.

Une fois au bloc, ils posèrent délicatement le patient, essayant de ne pas enfoncer d'avantage les morceaux de ferrailles plantés dans le corps endormi. Des infirmiers amenaient en catastrophe tout le matériel demandait afin d'extraire tout le fer.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Hurla une infirmière, nous allons le perdre !

-Préparez vous à réanimer son cœur, il ne faut pas qu'il meure ! Tonna l'un des chirurgiens.

-Oh mon dieu…venez voir, dit l'une de ses collègues en soulevant le drap qui couvrait le visage du jeune garçon.

Tous se postèrent aux cotés de la jeune femme et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'horreur qui se montraient à eux. Celles et ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à se retenir, partirent vider leurs tripes. Les courageux qui avait réussi à tenir le choc fixaient encore le visage totalement ensanglanté. Un énorme bout de fer était planté au-dessus de la tempe gauche et le **sang** ruisselait abondamment.

-Nom de… il faut d'abord s'occuper de ça ! Quelle bande de plouc, ils auraient pu prévenir pour la tête ! Tonna le chirurgien de tout à l'heure.

-Les secours étaient totalement désemparés, rétorqua un autre, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui était sur place. L'un d'eux était sous le choc, à faire que dire qu'il y avait du sang partout, des flammes et j'en passe. Alors mon cher Mitsuko, on ne s'emporte plus.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Mitsuko, plus calme.

-La voiture s'est prit un platane avant de voler dans un camion citerne qui a incendié la voiture. Ce jeune garçon a été éjecté à la collision avec l'arbre mais ses parents et son frère non. Ils ont brûlé dans la voiture et quand les secours sont arrivés avec les pompiers, ils ont juste trouvé le chauffeur du camion légèrement blessé, notre cher patient dont les morceaux de portières avaient pénétré sa peau et les parents…

-Les parents ? Insista Mitsuko.

-Leurs corps étaient en bouillis, ils tapissaient les murs et le sang avait repeint les sièges, la route et le bas côté.

-…Avez-vous prévenu quelqu'un de sa famille ?

-Une seule personne est ressortie dans les dossiers, c'est la seule famille qui lui reste.

-Très bien…faisons de notre mieux, rapidement !

Tous s'affairèrent autour du jeune garçon et cela dura longtemps, personne n'en voyait la fin mais son état se stabilisait malgré de nombreuses complications. Des transfusions sanguines traversaient systématiquement la porte. Finalement, le calvaire prit fin et le blessé avait finalement atteint la salle de réveil. Les infirmiers restèrent à son chevet.

Pendant ce temps Mitsuko alla à la rencontre du dernier membre encore en vie, un oncle. Une boule au ventre se fit sentir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la chambre qui avait été assignée au blessé. Comment annoncer le bilan de l'opération qui malgré le succès, cachait de graves conséquences ?

-Vous êtes le docteur Mitsuko ? Demande l'oncle.

-En personne, et vous vous êtes ?

-Zeff, comment va-t-il ?

-Eh bien, l'opération s'est bien passée et nous allons l'amener ici pour son réveil car il risque d'avoir un choc, en réalité il…

Un jeune homme toqua et rentra avec la civière. Il fit à peine attention au docteur et à l'homme tétanisé sur le fauteuil, et brancha tout ce qui était nécessaire au confort du patient.

Quelques temps plus tard, le jeune garçon bougea et poussa des petites plaintes douloureuses. Il se crispa en voulant bouger et toussa violemment, ce qui alerta les deux hommes.

-Kuro Ashi Sanji, tu te sens bien ?

-J'ai mal partout, répondit le concerné. Argh ma tête !

-Calme-toi, tu viens de subir une opération très importante. Donc pour faire court tout va bien mais il y a plusieurs problèmes…

-Je …vous écoute.

Mitsuko prit son inspiration avant de venir près de Sanji.

-Tes parents ainsi que ton frère sont…décédés et…si tu as mal à la tête, c'est qu'un fragment t'as traversé le crâne et t'as endommagé quelque chose….Sanji…tu …tu es aveugle…pour toujours…

Un long silence s'ensuit avant qu'un hurlement n'émane de la chambre, il avait tout perdu.

_Dix années plus tard…_

-Sanji bouge toi sinon tu vas encore être en retard en cours ! S'écria Zeff.

Le jeune homme, maintenant âgé de dix huit ans, grogna à l'égard de son oncle. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement avec un ensemble noir. Il soupira légèrement et se massa la tempe.

-D'accord Sanji respire, reste calme, dit-il en couvrant le côté gauche de son visage avec une grosse mèche blonde. Une nouvelle journée de cours commence, tu vas encore devoir affronter le regard des autres et leurs messes basses que tu entends grâce à ton ouïe surdéveloppée. Réfléchis au chemin du jours…voyons voir, vendredi c'était : un coup à droite vers le cours de math puis aller jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de tourner encore à droite afin d'aboutir dans le corridor des salles d'économies puis continuer le long couloir menant dans la grande cours sauf que tu avais tourné au dernier moment, longeant les cuisines, afin de contourner une grosse partie de tout ces étudiants pour finalement tomber près du grand gymnase où tout tes potes t'attendent….Décidément je suis stupide de me parler à moi-même…

-Bon petit merdeux, tu te magnes ou il te faut mon pied au cul !

-La ferme vieux schnock ! Rétorqua le blondinet. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller quand même !

Il jura contre son oncle, ce vieux débris était toujours sur son dos. Et ce n'est pas dut au fait qu'il soit aveugle bien au contraire. Zeff était le propriétaire du plus grand restaurant de la ville, le Baratie. Lors de ses quinze ans, Sanji avait supplié le cuistot de lui trouver une place afin de prouver aux autres qu'il n'était pas un poids mort.

En y repensant, il se souvint tout de même que le début avait été désastreux car ne connaissant pas la cuisine, il avait eu du mal à tout trouver et s'était même brûlé à plusieurs reprises. Mais maintenant c'était terminé, il connaissait le lieu par cœur et il parvenait facilement à faire les gambas flambés, à reconnaître toute sorte de bouteille rien qu'avec leur forme et à servir les clients.

-Bon où en étais-je ? Ah oui, aujourd'hui je vais devoir prendre la gauche vers les cours d'arts, passer devant l'infirmerie et éviter ses…habitants travestis, puis il faudra que je passe dans la bibliothèque afin d'atteindre le jardin et de part la serre du club botanique j'aboutirai de l'autre côté du gymnase. Le chemin parfait et varié.

Il prit son sac contenant juste un petit ordinateur adapté à sa cécité et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner non sans terminer avec une bosse sur le crâne, la faute à un vieux grincheux qui n'avait pas apprécié le « vieux schnock ».

-Sanji…qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis pour ta mèche, commença Zeff qui sirotait un café, accoudé au meuble de cuisine.

-Que tu ne voulais plus la voir, répondit l'autre vexé par la question, mais tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de montrer cette chose à tout le bahut ?! Désolé d'être orgueilleux au point de vouloir cacher la chose qui a gâché ma vie !

Tout en disant ses dernières paroles, le blondin s'était subitement levé et avait offert un baptême de l'air au bol et à la tartine qui décollèrent après qu'il eu abattu ses poings sur le bord de la table. Là-dessus, le jeune homme saisit violemment son sac et partit en claquant la porte après avoir dit un dernier « bonne journée » chargé de rage. Zeff soupira et se retourna vers la tartine brisée et le bol cassé qui s'écoulait lentement sur le sol.

De son côté, Sanji arriva à son bus. Le chemin qu'il empruntait n'était pas très dangereux mis à part le chien du voisin qui voulait constamment le croquer et qui aujourd'hui, malheureusement, n'était pas attaché ce qui avait contraint le jeune cuistot à courir comme un malade jusqu'à la maison de la vieille dame du bout de la rue qui avait dus arroser le canidé cannibale.

Il embarqua dans le bus comme si de rien n'était et arriva devant son fameux bahut. Le lycée Sabaondy était le plus gros de la région et pour cause, il regroupait de nombreuses options et s'occuper de tous les bacs. Le directeur par contre avait une case en moins, Shanks Le Roux, quel attardé du circuit celui-là. Le mélange parfait avec un papa poule et un clown.

Une fois le véhicule de transport arrêtait le jeune garçon descendit et rentra par la grande porte avant de commencer son circuit pensait le matin même. Toutefois, un obstacle se dressa sur son chemin, une odeur pour être exact.

-Oh merde il ne manquait plus qu'eux, grogna-t-il. J'ai mal calculé mon coup, j'aurai du penser à ces crétins gluants pleins de cosmétiques.

-Sanji-boyyyyyyyyy, claironna une voix suraigu.

-Hein ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, s'écria-t-il en sentant une main sur son épaule.

-Tu repasses enfin devant nous~~ ça faisait au moins deux semaines que nous n'avions pas vu ta petite bouille, se lamenta une autre personne qui serra l'étudiant dans ses bras.

-Putain Caroline, si cela est bien ton vrai nom, arrête de me comprimer, j'ai pas envie de tomber dans les pommes et être inconscient en votre….déplaisante compagnie.

-Mais on t'aime bien nous~~

-Faut pas me mettre dans le même sac que vous !

Finalement le travesti le lâcha après lui avoir fais un bisou très bruyant sur la joue qui fit se hérisser tous les poils ainsi que les cheveux de l'élève. Il pesta encore contre la rouquine et la blonde qui gloussait devant sa face rougit par la gêne.

Il traversa la bibliothèque au pas de course, se sentant de plus en plus oppressé. En effet il ne put remarquer un grand blond aux vêtements extravagants le regarder avec un énorme sourire sadique. Sanji continua mais il fut soudainement plaqué contre le mur. Une main lui tenait la tête et une autre lui bloquait les bras.

-Eh bien Boucle d'Or, tu pensais nous berner en changeant ta route ? Demanda une voix venimeuse.

-Doflamingo espèce de pourriture ! Laisse-moi tranquille au moins une fois dans ton existence !

-Non, c'est trop demandé pour moi, je suis navré.

Là-dessus son atroce rire raisonna dans tout le couloir et probablement dans tout le lycée.

-Je ne vous ai rien fais alors dégagez ! Tempêta Sanji en essayant de se libérer.

-Pas question, on s'ennuie et comme tu es là on va s'amuser un peu. Teach décolle le du mur.

Le concerné tira brutalement sur les poignets du blondinet. Ce dernier tenta à nouveau de partir mais sans succès. Sanji se doutait des intentions de ces enquiquineurs et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il tressaillit en sentant la main de Doflamingo se faufiler sous sa mèche blonde. Le jeune cuistot sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne put se retenir de les laisser couler.

-Pourquoi tant de larmes ? Demanda l'autre d'un air faussement attristé, je veux juste montrer aux autres ce que tu es vraiment.

Il prit la mèche de l'étudiant aveugle à pleine main et la tira doucement. Sanji poussa un petit gémissement d'inconfort en sentant la seule chose qui faisait voile sur touts ses problèmes se faire repousser sur le côté. Il hurla un très clair « CASSE TOI CONNARD » avant de lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans la côte. Doflamingo s'écrasa au sol et Sanji profita de sa faiblesse pour exploser la cheville de Teach. Le cuisinier avait appris à se défendre avec ses jambes car son emploi de cuistot ne lui permettait pas de se salir les mains.

-Tu tiens bien ton surnom « La jambe noire », cracha l'extraverti qui se releva avec difficulté.

-Arrête, s'interposa Crocodile, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Doflamingo n'étant pas de cet avis, se précipita sur Sanji avant que ses complices ne puissent intervenir et lui envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit flancher. Cependant son agresseur le retint au cou, lui coupant encore plus le souffle. Il afficha un sourire satisfait en entendant la respiration saccadée du cook et en la sentant glisser sur sa peau bronzée.

-Es-tu sûr que les imbéciles qui t'attendent aux bords du gymnase sont de vrais amis ? Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille. Parce que si j'avais un fardeau comme toi en guise de pote, je m'assurerai que personne ne le touche. A moins qu'ils ne soient pas au courant, ce qui m'étonnerai beaucoup vu ce que t'avions fais en début d'année. Tu dois t'en souvenir, toi, à genou devant tout le monde, ta mèche relevée, dévoilant toute ta honte et ta peine…

Après avoir dit toute ses belles paroles aussi profondes qu'un coup de poignard, l'adolescent lâcha le blondinet qui se laissa tomber comme une poupée de chiffon. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire regretter ce coup de pompe lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

-Donquichotte Doflamingo, ça vous amuse de faire souffrir vos camarades ? Et ne me sortez pas l'excuse bidon du « c'est lui qui a commencé », je regarde assez de série américaine avec le même scénario débile où des étudiants se pourrissent entre eux pour connaitre les prétextes pour feinter, lança une voix calme à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Désolé professeur, dit le grand blond en serrant les poings. Venez-vous autre, on s'arrache.

Tous partirent avant de subir les foudres du professeur de technologie qui occupait également le poste d'animateur du club des charpentiers spécialisés dans le naval (1).

-Sanji ? Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en le relevant.

-Oui ça va, merci professeur Kaku. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui me serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas arrivé. C'est rare de vous voir par ici.

-Il me fallait absolument un livre sur les vieux vaisseaux de pirates.

-Ah pour le fameux **bateau** qui symbolisera l'école.

-Eh oui, sourit le rouquin, seulement aucun des élèves n'est d'accord sur le modèle, certaines veulent des serpents, d'autres veulent des gros vaisseaux de guerres et y en a même qui souhaitent un sous-marin.

-Très varié comme choix, ironisa Sanji.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, bon je te laisse et juste une dernière chose, si tu croise Franky, dis-lui d'arrêter de monter son propre navire dans son coin. Certes il a l'air pas mal mais c'est du travail de groupe.

-Je n'y manquerai pas professeur, lui assura le blondinet. Merci encore.

-C'est la moindre des choses à faire, reviens me voir si tu as des problèmes, ça sera avec joie que je t'accueillerai pour discuter, proposa-t-il avant de repartir.

L'étudiant soupira de soulagement, décidément les professeurs d'ici avaient toujours la manie de tomber du ciel et de remettre les lascars à leur place tout en restant calme. Il prit la direction de son parcours programmé et arriva au gymnase.

-SANJI ! Beugla un jeune garçon brun qui se tapa un sprint vers lui, un sourire de gros niaiseux sur les lèvres.

Le blondinet s'écarta et le laissa s'écraser sur le sol glacé. Cette fusée montée sur pile Durassel était le petit protégé du directeur. Pour résumer, ils étaient aussi débiles l'un que l'autre à la différence que Luffy était un gouffre alimentaire sans fin, il mangeait de tout et n'importe quoi, de la nourriture saine aux aliments périmés.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver, on avait même envoyé Zoro te chercher, déclara Robin.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez envoyé cette espèce d'algue moisie, même moi j'arrive à me démerder pour trouver ma route alors qu'il ne sait même pas s'orienter dans sa propre maison. Au fait Franky, j'ai croisé le professeur Kaku et il aimerait que tu arrêtes de trafiquer un bateau dans ton coin.

-Mais il est la perfection incarnée ! Se lamenta l'élève aux cheveux turquoise.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, je fais juste passer le message.

-Où t'étais parti te perdre sourcil en vrille ? Demanda Zorro en arrivant de part derrière.

-Mais j'ai suivi mon chemin initial, c'est toi et ta cervelle vide qui avez un sens de l'orientation à chier.

-Tu m'insultes alors que je me suis sué pour te trouver shitty cook ?!

-Tellement que tu ne m'as pas retrouvé bretteur du dimanche, contra l'autre.

-Ne vous battez pas sinon c'est mon poing dans la gueule, les menaça Nami.

La sonnerie raisonna et tous se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours, situé au troisième étage. Leur professeur principal les fit entrer et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas rythmé. Il s'agissait de Brook, ancienne star du rock et blagueur raté à ses heures perdues.

-Yohohoho comme nous sommes en avance sur les autres classes et que je n'ai rien d'important à vous transmettre, j'ai décidé de vous faire réviser l'épreuve orale de fin d'année. Vous avez trois semaines pour trouver et terminer votre projet. L'évaluation se fera en condition réelle, c'est-à-dire devant un jury de professeur. Bien c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire…ah non j'oubliais, ce travail se fera par binôme puisque vous êtes en nombre pair.

Sanji se crispa sur sa chaise et tous ses amis se tournèrent vers lui avec le plus de discrétion possible. Malheureusement, le blondinet capta le grincement des chaises ainsi que les frottements des fermetures éclairs sur le bois, ce qui le décomposa encore plus sur place mais aucun de ses amis ne pouvaient rien dire, ils s'en été fais la promesse il y a longtemps.

/0\0/0\

**C'est terminé pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que cela est un tantinet acceptable. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'incohérence et je m'en excuse. Je suis prête à recevoir vos fruits moisis, je vous conseille même la pastèque pour changer un peu.**

**J'ai essayé d'enlever le plus de fautes possibles mais je sais que j'en ai oublié beaucoup.**

**(1). J'ignore si c'est français ^^''.**

**Seuls vos commentaires trancheront sur mon destin : je continue ou je me pends ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Eiichiro Oda.

**Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !...d'accord ce n'est pas très réaliste.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont commenté et mise en followers. J'ai remarqué que la brutalité faite à Sanji est apparue dans tous les commentaires (moi qui me plaignais de ne pas avoir été assez violente xD) et cela m'a bien faite sourire. **

**Sans transition, vu que je n'ai rien dire, voici la suite !**

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 2 : Un début de collaboration mouvementé! Sanji et Ace, deux personnalités au caractère bien trempé!

_« Eh les gars ! Comme Sanji est pénalisé par rapport à nous, il faut que l'on se fasse la promesse d'être toujours là pour l'aider ! S'écria Luffy_

_-Moi je suis d'accord, il n'a jamais voulu ce qui lui est arrivé. Le moins que l'on puisse faire pour lui autre que de supporter son caractère de merde, c'est de le soutenir, ajouta Zoro._

_-J'ai une meilleure idée, les coupa le blondinet, vous oubliez cette promesse stupide et vous me jurez de ne jamais me prêter main forte._

_-Quoi ?! S'exclama Franky._

_-Parfaitement, je refuse tout traitement de faveur, je ne suis pas différent de vous alors laissez-moi me débrouiller seul. _

_-Mais Sanji…, dis Chopper._

_-Faites-moi confiance, assura-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je veux prouver à tout le monde que je n'ai pas changé._

_-Pour nous tu es toujours pareil, déclara calmement Robin en tendant son bras vers le cercle d'amis._

_-Aussi stupide et désagréable, rit Zoro en imitant la brune._

_Tous firent la même chose._

Sanji repensait à ce pacte qu'il avait passé avec ses amis et se rappelait encore le manque d'assurance de Luffy qui détestait par-dessus toi voir l'un de ses amis en perdition. Cependant il avait accepté de se plier à sa volonté, les autres l'ayant assuré que c'était pour son bien.

-Kuro Ashi Sanji, l'interpella le professeur qui le sortit de sa rêverie, cela fais cinq minutes que je vous appelle.

-Excusez-moi professeur, rougit le concerné. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je répète donc à nouveau, qui sera ton partenaire ?

-Euh…je n'en ai pas, mais vous savez, j'ai toujours fais mes projets seuls.

-Oh non je ne peux pas te laisser seul pour cette fois, c'est un travail très important et je ne peux pas me permettre de te mettre de côté, contra le musicien. Voyons, avec qui pourrais-je te mettre ?

Sanji se décomposa à cette idée et entendit les chuchotements de certains élèves qui se plaignaient déjà de ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec un « boulet » tel que lui. Il se doutait bien que personne n'avait jamais osé l'aborder à cause de se petit problème qu'il trainait depuis dix ans, après tout qui voudrait d'une personne qui n'est même pas capable de tenir une plume et d'écrire en ligne droite sur une feuille.

-Pourquoi ne pas le mettre avec l'autre ramolli du fond, coupa Kidd en pointant une masse noire avachie sur sa table.

-Mais quelle bonne idée, s'exclama le musicien. Portgas D. Ace, viens te mettre à côté de Sanji.

Le concerné grogna et se leva en imaginant le calvaire qu'il allait vivre pendant trois semaines en compagnie du blondinet aveugle. Il souffla un jolie « merci ducon, va crever » au rouquin qui ricana, tout fier d'avoir ridiculisé le grand brun. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir après avoir jeté son sac sur la table, ce qui fit comprendre au cuisinier qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste en sa présence.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun dans leur coin tandis que les autres groupes riaient ensemble ou entamaient déjà leur travail tels que Robin et Nami. Ace sentit quelque chose lui rebondir sur le crâne, c'était une boule de papier envoyée par Kidd.

« Désolé de t'avoir balancé mais c'était pour le fun de voir ta tête. Maintenant assure et parle-lui car s'il est aussi muet que sourd tu es dans de beau draps ».

Ace se retourna et lui fit un joli doigt d'honneur qui signifiait très clairement « à qui la faute ? » et regarda le blondinet afin de ne plus voir la mine satisfaite du rouquin qui se prit un coup de coude de Law, son voisin et petit ami.

-T'as une idée ? Lâcha Ace.

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais et cela l'énerva. Comment ce gringalet osait l'ignorer ?! Ace lui attrapa violement le poignet et le força à le regardait. Dans ses yeux, il ne vit que de la frayeur, la crainte d'être battu.

De son côté Sanji savait que jouer avec les nerfs du grand brun était risqué car ce dernier appartenait à l'un des gangs du lycée. Car oui cet établissement était composé de nombreuses bandes d'élèves, la sienne était celle des Murigawas mais il y en avait d'autre comme celle des Corsaires dont Doflamingo était le leader ou encore celle des Supernovae dont Kidd, Law et Ace appartenaient. Cette dernière n'avait tissé aucune relation avec les autres, leurs membres devenaient amis avec n'importe qui, par exemple Law était le petit protégé de Doflamingo et Ace, le grand frère de Luffy.

Pendant que le blondinet essayait de se libérer, l'autre regardait le voile blanc qui recouvrait son regard et finalement relâcha sa main, se rappelant qu'effrayer son coéquipier ne lui apporterait rien. Sanji se massa délicatement et pivota vers Ace.

-Ecoute, moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de faire ce projet, surtout avec un garçon aussi handicapé que toi. Alors c'est le moment de s'y mettre.

-Un garçon handicapé…, souffla Sanji,…parce que tu crois que je suis content de faire ça avec le dernier de la classe ! Sérieusement qui est le plus nul entre toi et moi ? Entre celui qui n'a jamais ouvert de cahier et celui qui se démène sans son sens le plus précieux ?!

Sanji se leva brutalement et partit alors que la fin du cours sonnait. Ses amis voulurent le suivre mais Doflamingo coupa l'élan de tout le monde, comme à son habitude.

-Bon anniversaire Sanji ! Ricana-t-il.

Tous les Murigawas se figèrent et se tournèrent vers le blondinet qui encaissa mal la raillerie. Il sentit les larmes revenir et prit la fuite, bousculant Kidd et Moria au passage. Ace sortit et cru être le fautif. Il s'élança donc à sa poursuite après avoir assuré aux autres qu'il avait la situation en main. Kidd se moqua bien de lui, même Moria poussa son rire made by a diabolic boy.

Le brun n'y prêta aucune attention et partit dans la direction prise par le blond. Ce dernier, même aveugle, était introuvable et avait réussi à le semer. Toutefois, Ace n'était pas le genre à baisser les bras et traversa tous les couloirs.

Au bout de quelques virages, il le trouva finalement en boule sur les marches à pleurer abondamment.

-Sanji..est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, sanglota l'autre, si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule ou encore remettre en cause mes compétences à rendre un simple exposé, barre toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Je t'assure que je ne vais pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas.

-Pourquoi je te dirais quelque chose ?! Et ne me sors pas que c'est juste pour ce stupide travail !

-Ecoute, tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère et je me suis juré de ne jamais le voir triste. Alors soit tu te calme, soit il sera malheureux en te voyant.

Sanji, se frotta ses yeux rougis par la tristesse mais sa respiration et son teint pâle trahissaient son état. Ace savait que le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était exceptionnel, en effet voir Sanji pleurer était du jamais vu. N'importe qui serait allé crier cette découverte mais le grand brun n'était pas comme ça. Certes il avait ses défauts mais emmerder les autres ne le tentait pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Doflamingo a voulu dire en me souhaitant bon anniversaire ? Eh bien cela fait dix ans aujourd'hui que mes parents et mon frère sont morts. Et je sais que tu dois te demander comment il le sait…en fait lui et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Seulement quand ses amis sont arrivés, le discours quotidien du « tu traines avec ce nase ? » a commencé à se faire entendre et Doflamingo avait trop de fierté pour supporter tout ça. Voilà pourquoi il a préféré partir. Mais je te rassure tout de suite, il a toujours été comme ça.

-Heureusement que tu as trouvé mon frère, sourit Ace.

-Oui…

Ace nota le manque de peps dans l'affirmation de son coéquipier mais ne préféra rien dire. Après tout Sanji avait à peine commencé à ce confier, il ne fallait pas y aller trop brusquement. Il prit délicatement la main droite de l'aveugle et le releva alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Pourtant le plus étonné fut Ace qui se demandait pourquoi il avait fais ça. Cependant il ne put en ajouter d'avantage car le rouge à lèvre d'un certain rouquin venait de rentrer dans son champ de vision, il avait tout entendu. Le brun lui fit signe de se taire et délaissa Sanji pour suivre Kidd qui le bloqua dans les toilettes.

-Depuis quand tu remonte le moral aux gens autres que ton frangin ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-Tu m'as bien conseillé de lui parle, c'est ce que je fais ! Au fait je ne te dis pas merci !

-Ça c'est pour avoir dis à Law que je l'aimais, rétorqua Kidd.

-T'étais pas obligé de te venger aussi cruellement, se lamenta l'autre.

-Sinon, tu as prévu quoi ?

-J'en sais rien ! J'avais juste prévu de dormir comme d'habitude !

-Roh ça va, tu vas pas me cracher dessus tout le temps non plus, s'énerva le Supernovae.

-Facile à dire, il va me coller tout le temps.

-Si j'ai fais ça c'est uniquement car il est le seul qui te fera redevenir le Ace que nous connaissions tous ! Tonna-t-il. Je sais que ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas glorieux mais regarde Sanji !

Le brun, les poings fermés et la mâchoire serrée, fut pris d'une pulsion de rage et se jeta sur Kidd pour lui faire sa fête. Toutefois Law arriva et le bloqua avant de le propulser contre le mur.

-Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, siffla le jeune garçon, surtout qu´il n'a pas tord. Ace depuis un petit moment déjà tu n'es rien de plus qu'un puit de colère et d'orgeuil sans fin. Peut-être que ces trois semaines en compagnie de Sanji te feront ouvrir les yeux.

Là-dessus Law empoigna Kidd et partit, laissant un Ace bouillant de rage qui explosa le miroir d'un coup de poing. C'est parti pour trois semaines de pur plaisir.

/0\0/0\

**Voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, il est court certes mais l'on apprend quelques trucs ( comme quoi les gros chapitres ne sont pas toujours les meilleurs). L'arrivée mouvementée de Kidd n'était pas prévue et à partir de ce moment, tout a été tapé avec un portable.**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite et je vais essayer de gérer la Volonté d'All Blue en parallèle **

**Un petit com ? Ça fait toujours plaisir =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour cette petite absence mais je n'étais pas au top de ma forme (d'ailleurs je ne le suis toujours pas).**

**Merci pour les review, ça fais vraiment plaisir ^^**

**Sans transition voici la suite :D.**

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 3: Le duel des quatre vérité ! Une sincérité remise en cause !

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Sanji et Ace ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Une semaine que le blondinet s'était confié, une semaine de perdue pour le projet en groupe. Étonnement, aucun des deux n'avaient ressenti le besoin de voir l'autre et même Doflamingo avait délaissé Sanji, sans doute parce qu'il ne quittait plus ses amis, mais aussi parce que Kidd et son petit ami qu'il considérait comme un frère, suivait les moindres gestes du cook. Ce dernier sentait qu'il était suivi mais l'aura de ses espions ne lui paraissait pas hostile. En réalité, il ne sentait pas le karma positif du jeune couple mais plutôt leurs engueulades quotidiennes pour une raison quelconques.

Le jeune cuisinier était même allé à leur rencontre et le contact était plutôt bien passé même si Sanji appréhendait de retrouver le caractère similaire à celui du grand blond tyrannique dans l'esprit du rouquin mais cela ne fut pas le cas, ce dernier se faisant remettre à sa place par Law à la moindre raillerie.

C'est d'ailleurs en leur compagnie que le cuistot se trouvait actuellement, rigolant de bon cœur sur les dernières bêtises du duo, en particulier sur le rouquin qui avait la vilaine manie de ne pas tenir en place, ce qui rendait difficile la collaboration avec Law.

-Mais comment avez-vous fais pour terminer le nez dans la farine alors que vous étiez censés travailler ? Demanda Sanji qui se tenait les côtes tellement qu'il riait.

-Demande à l'intello de service, railla le rouquin, c'est lui qui commence à partir dans son délire de crêpes, alors pour lui faire plaisir, ou plutôt pour l'emmerder, je lui ai ouvert un sac de farine seulement cela ne lui a pas plus.

-Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai sauvagement embrassé, termina le brun en se collant contre le torse de son petit copain.

-Et tu m'as vidé le reste de farine dans la bouche juste pour « le fun de me voir mourir » comme tu me l'as si gentiment déclaré à mon égard.

-Tu sais que je le pense sincèrement, minauda l'autre avec un petit sourire sadique.

-_Kuro Ashi Sanji et Portgas sont priés de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur Shanks, _les coupa la douce voix agaçante de la grosse dame de l'accueil qui avait le délicieux nom d'Alvida.

Les trois stoppèrent leur course, étonnés d'entendre que le binôme était appelé. Les deux Supernovae conduire donc le jeune garçon au bureau du directeur vu qu'il ne savait pas où il se situait, la faute au fait qu'il n'y va jamais et une fois sur place, ils trouvèrent Ace adossé à la paroi qui attendait patiemment que le proviseur est terminé son entretien. Son regard se durcit quand il aperçut les deux accompagnateurs du moment et Law lui rendit un sourire mesquin tandis que Kidd le regardait d'un air totalement indifférent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Gronda le brun qui vit avec un certain amusement le cuistot sursauter. Ce dernier n'avait, en effet, pas remarqué la présence de son coéquipier à cause de son silence.

-On amène juste monsieur Kuro Ashi, rétorqua Kidd avec sa voix grave. Mais si notre présence te gêne, nous te laissons immédiatement. Sanji, bonne chance avec lui.

Là-dessus ils partirent et Ace se décolla du mur et alla vers l'autre élève. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur lui avec une force phénoménale, le jetant au sol, totalement sonné.

-La prochaine fois que vous me reluquez le décolleté, je fugue de votre bahut moisie ! Hurla une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs.

L'élève en question était Boa Hancock, une sorte de surexcitée montait sur pile et sur ressort dont la spécialité était de draguer plus vite que son ombre. C'était la seule fille présente chez les Corsaires et on pouvait la considérer comme l'exemple type de la gaga amoureuse collante et criarde vu comment elle s'amusait à persécuter Luffy qu'elle disait aimer à la folie juste parce qu'il avait eu la malchance de l'appeler par son prénom. Depuis, dès qu'elle le voit, « l'Impératrice de l'association anti-homme » s'imagine déjà devant l'autel avec lui car oui, on peut être anti-homme et vouloir se marier.

Elle percuta Sanji d'un coup d'épaule et maugréa dans sa barbe avant de comprendre qui elle venait de pousser et aussitôt elle se mit à se pavaner devant lui sauf que sa victime malchanceuse n'était pas d'humeur du tout.

-Tu sais bien que cela ne sert à rien de faire rebondir ta poitrine et de rouler des hanches devant moi vu que je ne te vois pas. En revanche, tes talons, sur lesquels tu ne sais pas te déplacer au passage, me donnent mal au crâne.

Un fou rire incontrôlable partit du corps, encore à terre, d'Ace qui se tenait tout le visage avec la paume de sa main. La franchise de son camarade venait de le réveiller du coup qu'il venait de se prendre.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE RIRE PORTGAS ! Hurla la brune qui alla écraser violemment son talon dans le ventre du rigolo de service.

Ce dernier encaissa le coup mais continua tout de même à ricaner. Il se moquait totalement de ce que pensais cette gamine geignarde qui tournait autour de son frère comme un vautour. C'est donc sans gêne qu'il l'envoya contre le mur en lui saisissant la cheville.

-Y a du monde qui doit t'attendre, maintenant dégage, se durcit Ace.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, cracha-t-elle, t'as bien de la chance d'être le frère de Luffy, lui au moins c'est un homme.

-Faudra vraiment que tu comprennes que Luffy ne t'aime pas et pour tout te dire, il est déjà casé. Alors laisse-le tranquille avant que cela ne soit lui qui t'en colle une bonne, non pas que ça me déplaise, railla Sanji dans son dos.

Cette révélation glaça le sang de la grande brune qui encaissa durement cette triste vérité. Touts ses espoirs de grand amour venaient de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

-Sanji ! Tu dis juste ça pour que je vous foute la paix ! Mais si j'étais toi je ne me la ramènerai pas trop, surtout en sachant que le boss a hâte de te retomber dessus. D'ailleurs je vais immédiatement lui en toucher deux mots, tu seras dans de beaux draps.

Sur ces derniers mots pleins de rages, Boa partit et Ace put enfin se lever, encore sous l'effet du rire. C'est ce moment que Shanks choisit pour arriver, un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il convia les deux élèves et devint soudainement sérieux. Le grand rouquin balafré savait s'arrêter dans ses gamineries.

-Bon, je vous ai tous les deux convoquais ici afin de mettre les choses au point. Sanji je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu pourras être admis à l'université Gran Line malgré ton problème.

Le jeune garçon se retint de pousser un cri de joie. Pouvoir intégrer la prestigieuse université qui appartenait au meilleur ami, voir compagnon, de Shanks, Dracule Mihawk. Ce dernier avait longtemps hésité avant de finalement céder aux supplications de son ami, lui assurant qu'il gagnerait un bon atout.

-A toi de voir avec ton oncle ce qu'il en pense puis tu reviens me voir et on signe les dossiers avec Mihawk. En ce qui te concerne Ace c'est une autre paire de manche car si tu ne te bouge pas c'est le redoublement assuré et je sais que ton grand père te collera en pension plutôt que de t'accorder une nouvelle chance. Il est impératif que tu remontes la pente malgré ta flemme sans borne !

Le brunet serra les poings, la colère montant en puissance. Il savait que son année avait été catastrophique.

-Je me doute bien que ta situation avec ton père t'as quelques peu tourmenté mais tu ne dois pas oublier ta scolarité pour autant.

Sanji tiqua, attentif à tout ce que disait le rouquin et aux frottements des doigts d'Ace sur sa chemise, montrant un embarras certain.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, maintenant filez.

Les deux compères partirent sans demander leur reste et se rendirent dans la classe de Brook, à leur plus grand malheur car ils allaient à nouveau devoir se supporter pendant une heure et vu le fiasco de la semaine passée, aucun des deux n'étaient enjoués à l'idée de revoir l'autre.

Dès le début du cours, les groupes se reformèrent et certains avaient bien avancé comme Nami et Robin à qui il ne restait quelques lignes à traiter. De leur côté, Sanji et Ace occupaient les extrémités de la table, s'opposant dos à dos. Le grand brun tourna légèrement la tête vers son voisin qui se triturait les cheveux.

-Félicitation pour ton admission à Gran Line, dit Ace pour briser le silence. Shanks a vraiment dus sortir le grand jeu pour que Mihawk t'accepte.

-Merci…Mais pour toi Ace ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Bah j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve au bord de l'échafaud. Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à piquer du nez à tout bout de champs, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas toujours la totalité de mes cours. Malheureusement j'ai le défaut d'avoir une fierté mal placé, me forçant à ne pas demander de l'aide. Il me semble que sur ce point là nous sommes en accord.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Sanji d'un ton lasse.

-Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas que l'on s'inquiète de tes problèmes et tu penses pouvoir réussir à éloigner les soupçons juste en leur disant que tout va bien alors que tout va mal. Tu souffres mais personne ne le sait, Doflamingo te fais du mal mais ils l'ignorent ou du moins tu leur caches certaines choses.

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il alors que tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole ? Demanda-t-il passablement vexé. Tu peux ravaler ta pitié et tes propos sans queue ni tête, occupe toi d'abord de tes propres soucis et reviens me voir une fois que tout sera réglé.

-Déjà je fais ce que je veux et c'est mon droit de dire ce que je pense de toi. Et je suis entrain de m'apercevoir que tu n'es pas seulement fier mais aussi buté. Comment fais-tu pour avoir des amis alors que tu es aussi refermé sur toi-même ? Non attends laisse moi deviner, se sont tous des cas spéciaux et se sont les seuls qui ont accepté de supporter ton handicap.

-Non, ils ont réussi à percevoir qui je suis, ce n'est pas la même chose. Le monde qui m'entoure me voit de la pire façon qui soit et même les personnes comme toi qui sortent de beaux discours pour faire bonne impression ne sont pas conscients de ce qu'ils disent et se donnent l'impression d'avoir tout compris. Voila en partit pourquoi je ne vous fréquente pas. Pour moi les Supernovae et les Corsaires viennent du même moule et sont exactement pareil. Vous vous prenez pour des rois alors que vous n'êtes rien.

-Tu dis ça alors que tu fréquentes les deux pires Supernovae, je me demande encore ce que tu leur trouve d'amical alors que ce ne sont que des petits lascars qui ne vivent que pour leur propre intérêt.

-Seulement eux ont compris qui je suis vraiment.

-T'es vraiment la personne la plus étrange que je connaisse.

-Venant de toi, ironisa Sanji.

-Ecoute je n'ai pas du tout envie de me disputer une nouvelle fois avec toi alors voilà ce que je te propose, soit on s'entend pour cette heure-ci et on bosse chacun de notre côté, soit tu…

-Soit je ? Insista le blondinet.

-Soit tu…tu viens passer les deux semaines qui restent dans mon appart et on essaye de progresser tout en se supportant et en apprenant à mieux se connaître, ça te va ?

-Tu vis dans un appartement ?! S'étonna-t-il, je croyais que tu vivais avec ton grand-père et Luffy.

-Houlà non, aucun des deux n'habite avec ce vieux débris. Il est beaucoup trop tyrannique avec nous et nous ne partageons pas vraiment les mêmes points de vue. Luffy est moi sommes des esprits libres tandis que lui ne vit que pour la justice. Toutefois, Luffy ne vit plus avec moi, il a déménagé chez Zoro vu qu'il sorte ensemble.

-Faut que j'y réfléchisse, donne ton numéro de téléphone et je te tiendrai au courant.

Le brun dicta lentement chaque chiffre et Sanji le répéta plusieurs fois pour être sûr de le mémoriser. Toutefois, l'invitation de son voisin lui semblait un peu rapide, surtout avec le duel de mots qu'ils venaient de se livrer. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe et sentait l'embrouille venir à grand pas.

-Bien je vais vous lâcher plus tôt, j'ai un rendez-vous très important, les coupa Brook. J'espère que les groupes qui ont baillé aux corneilles vont se bouger parce que si ces travaux ne sont pas rendus dans les temps, attendez-vous à en recevoir les conséquences au moment propice.

Les groupes partirent petit à petit sauf Sanji, assis sur son bureau, repensant à tout ce qui avait été dit. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et sursauta immédiatement avant de frapper le nouveau venu en plein poitrine.

-Aieuhhh ! Sanji c'est juste moi, pleurnicha Luffy qui tomba de la table.

-Désolé mais s'asseoir sans me prévenir est le meilleur moyen de me faire penser à une agression. Tu devrais le savoir à force de déguster le plancher.

-Oui, d'ailleurs prévois le sel la prochaine fois, j'aurai peut-être un meilleur avant goût de ton autodéfense. Sinon je venais juste te parler parce que j'ai entendu ta conversation quelque peu …houleuse avec mon frère.

-Désolé que tu es suivi ces pauvres paroles mais je te garantis que je ne le laisserai plus me marcher sur les pieds.

-Tu vas donc accepter son invitation ? Demanda Luffy d'un ton enjoué.

-Faut voir, quelque chose me dis de refuser mais d'un autre côté la curiosité me pousse à vouloir des réponses sur certaines choses.

Les deux amis quittèrent la salle mais au bout de quelque enjambés, Luffy stoppa le cuisinier, une personne se dressant devant eux.

-Inutile de jouer au protecteur, chapeau de paille, ricana Moria. Je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Non, je préfère amplement vous mettre en garde face à la fourberie de Doflamingo qui souhaite te faire une proposition aussi tordu que lui, blondinet.

-Pourquoi tu nous aide ? Questionna directement le concerné.

-Parce que cette espèce d'enfoiré ainsi que son sourire de merde commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Mais vu que seul Kuma est de mon côté parmi tous les Corsaires, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le voir charger pour ma connerie. Je compte donc sur vous pour assurer derrière car ce blondinet sans cœur va se douter de ma culpabilité dans cette histoire pour vous avoir avertis, alors soyez sympa et fermez vos gueules devant les Corsaires.

-Beh c'est sympa d'être venu, tête de poireau. Grâce à toi on sait qu'il faut faire gaffe à notre entourage.

-Je ne plaisante pas Murigawa, ton ami ne manque pas de cran je te l'accorde mais à force de morfler, ses points faibles ressortent vite et son manque de visibilité est, évidemment, le plus flagrant. Sur ce je vous laisse avant de me faire griller et au plaisir de ne jamais avoir à vous remonter les bretelles une seconde fois.

Le Corsaire partit en courant tandis que Sanji et Luffy se rendaient vers la sortie. Le blondinet sentit une boule au ventre au fur et à mesure que la porte approchée, la peur de se faire attraper comme…

-Un pion blanc face à l'armée noire sur un échiquier.

-De quoi ?! S'écria le brun. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Je suis un simple pion, le seul blanc à avoir fait le premier pas pour être précis et ce type est le roi des noirs. Je ne suis peut-être pas la reine mais il cherche à faire échec et mat contre moi et en tant que roi, il mène évidemment ses sujets comme bon lui semble. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce type est un manipulateur qui parvient à ses fins en se contentant de claquer des doigts !

-En quoi cela est dangereux ?

-Rien…cela permet juste de réduire les possibilités de sa fameuse « proposition » mais je divague.

-Oui surtout qu'il n'a jamais joué aux échecs, sourit Luffy comme un niaiseux. Et puis nous n'avons peut-être pas commencé à avancer sur le damier pour te soutenir mais quand notre tour viendra, on fera mal.

Sanji sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du brun. Il donnerait cher pour avoir sa simplicité d'esprit, tout paraissait toujours plus facile avec lui. Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, Luffy et Zoro rentrèrent chez eux avec la grosse cylindré de ce dernier et Sanji rejoignit sa ligne de bus. Tout le long du trajet il resta accoudé à la vitre, écoutant en boucle les musiques d'_Indochine _et de _Mylène Farmer_.

Une fois chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre et jeta son sac sur le lit avant de le suivre et de s'aplatir à son tour sur son matelas. Un long soupir s'échappa, libérant sa frustration accumulée au cours de la journée. Beaucoup de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, en particulier un numéro de téléphone bien encré dans sa mémoire. Le téléphone était à l'autre bout du couloir et la tentation de le décrocher était vraiment pesante. Malgré cette envie, Sanji trouva la volonté de ne pas bouger.

-« Après tout, il est comme tous les autres, cruel, incompréhensif….aveugle. Oui c'est ça, il est aveugle lui aussi, se contentant de suivre l'avis des autres comme les moutons de Panurge, pour finalement se détruire dans leur naïveté », pensa intérieurement Sanji.

Alors que le jeune garçon s'endormait après avoir dis tout bas ce qu'il aimerait clamer tout haut, son oncle débarqua subitement, faisant faire un bon magistral au cuisinier qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son bon samaritain de fortune n'arrive à cette heure.

-Sanji, bouge-toi le train ! On a beaucoup de couverts pour ce soir, ta présence est demandée d'urgence !

-Mais à quoi je vais vous servir ?! Quand la salle est pleine, la cuisine se transforme en bataillon et les cuistots courent dans tous les sens comme s'ils avaient des monstres à leur trousse. Et moi je n'arrive pas à circuler dans ces moments-là.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette rébellion ! Tonna Zeff qui donna un violent coup de poing sur le crâne de son neveu qui se retrouva avec une énorme bosse et pansement collé dessus. Tu vas venir point barre ! Rien à faire de tes lamentations à deux sous.

-C'est bon vieux schnock, pas la peine de me foutre un gnon pour ça, je vais venir…

Après s'être relevé, Sanji se changea rapidement, enfilant une chemise en lin bleue avec une cravate marine. Zeff l'attendait dans la voiture et fut surprit de le voir arriver essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

-Rien du tout, j'ai juste préparé un truc.

Le chef cuistot n'insista pas et se concentra sur la route. La berline noire se gara finalement dans le parking des employés, ses deux occupants descendirent et entrèrent par la porte de service qui donnait sur un petit vestiaire où pendaient les tabliers, les toques et un robinet pour se laver les mains.

Les deux blonds poussèrent la porte de la cuisine et virent l'Apocalypse en blanc et en bleu. Tous les cuisiniers couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant de plus en plus fort pour se faire entendre. Des bruits de vaisselles s'entrechoquant gênaient la communication et les serveurs beuglant les commandes aux quatre coins de la cuisine irritaient encore plus les cuistots.

-FERMEZ-LA ! Hurla Zeff qui devait être le seul homme sur Terre à avoir les cordes vocales capables du surpasser le bruit d'une tornade. Si vous ne vous calmez pas, ça va chauffer pour vous alors on respire et on s'organise.

Finalement la panique cessa, seuls les pas pressés des employés claquaient sur le sol. Sanji faisait sa fameuse soupe dans son coin, la tête ailleurs. Il pensait toujours à Ace et à ce qu'il avait dis, se disant qu'il était impossible qu'il ressente un sentiment de compassion.

« _Malheureusement j'ai le défaut d'avoir une fierté mal placé, me forçant à ne pas demander de l'aide. Il me semble que sur ce point là nous sommes en accord »._

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la louche et la casserole, manquant de peu de se brûler.

« _Toi aussi tu n'aimes pas que l'on s'inquiète de tes problèmes et tu penses pouvoir réussir à éloigner les soupçons juste en leur disant que tout va bien alors que tout va mal »._

Il recula lentement, cherchant à s'accouder sur la table de travail centrale.

« _Tu n'es pas seulement fier mais aussi buté »._

Il fronça les sourcils, se redressant et chassant d'un revers de la main des mèches rebelles.

« _Comment fais-tu pour avoir des amis alors que tu es aussi refermé sur toi-même ? »_

Il ignora totalement les cris des cuisiniers qu'il bousculait, poussant la porte qui menait à la salle.

« _T'es vraiment la personne la plus étrange que je connaisse »._

Le barman se retrouva collé au bar par la tête blonde qui empoigna le téléphone et qui tapa dessus avec frustration.

-Allô ? Demanda la voix innocente du brun aux tâches de rousseurs.

-Je te hais Portgas, rien que pour te faire chier, j'accepte ton invitation. Mon sac est prêt.

Derrière son son téléphone, Ace nota avec un immense sourire l'adresse de Sanji pour venir le chercher car demain, c'est samedi!

/0\0/0\

**Voilà c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il y a moins de faute que dans le précédent. Je tiens juste à dire que la touche "x" rend l'âme sur mon clavier donc il se peut qu'elle manque à l'appel à certains moments ^^''.  
**

**La suite devrait vite arriver si je parviens à écraser mon manque flagrant d'inspiration ^^"**

**A vous de juger ce que j'ai fais.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Eiichiro Oda mais je pense que tout le monde commence à le savoir !

**Me revoici après une petite absence, j'espère sincèrement gérer mon emploi du temps pour terminer cette fic à temps (il me reste encore deux chapitres après celui-ci) car je pars en Bretagne à partir de lundi, pendant une semaine. Cela implique donc que je dois me bouger dans le temps qu'il me reste pour en faire un maximum et conclure le reste à l'écrit car je ne prends pas mon ordi. En cas d'extrême urgence j'enverrai peut-être quelque chose avec mon portable mais tout taper avec m'assurerai une flopée de fautes et je ne veux déranger personne pour corriger ^^''**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde :**

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 4: Un coup de fil qui déclenche tout! Une balade nocturne placé sous le signe des révélations!

Ace vint chercher Sanji comme convenu malgré les supplications de Zeff, stipulant que son neveu n'avait aucun intérêt à partir pour deux semaines si ce n'était pour le voir tirer au flanc. Le grand chef avait demandé en contrepartie de l'absence de son neveu que ce dernier vienne travailler en cas de besoin. Le grand brun s'était lui aussi proposé pour venir, ce que le plus vieux avait bien évidemment refusé sous prétexte d'avoir assez de catastrophe ambulante.

C'est donc au milieu d'un calme plat à la limite du pesant que les deux étudiants roulaient vers l'appartement d'Ace, situé en plein centre ville, dans le quartier commerçant. Après avoir klaxonné et pesté contre d'innocentes vieilles femmes qui n'avaient rien demandé, le brun parvint finalement au parking souterrain de l'immeuble et trouva une place pour laquelle il dut pousser la moto d'un autre locataire afin de rentrer complètement.

Il aida Sanji à sortir sa valise mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement une quelconque aide pour s'orienter. Cela déplut fortement au plus grand qui se saisit durement de ses poignets afin de lui montrer qu'il ne lâcherait pas et qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Le blondinet bouillait mais choisit de ne rien dire, après tout, se battre ne leur servirait à rien. Il fut donc contraint de monter quelques étages accroché aux bras d'Ace car comme dans chaque appartement qui se respecte, l'ascenseur est en panne. Il dut aussi attendre que son coéquipier trouve ses clés, ce qui prit quelque minutes ainsi qu'une flopée de jurons qu'il ne serait pas correct de citer en public.

Finalement, les deux adolescents purent enfin pénétrer dans le vaste studio et Sanji entendit Ace tracter la valise et la laisser un peu plus loin avant de se planter devant lui.

-Je te fais visiter en te tenant la main comme une personne responsable ou tu vas faire ta tête de mule et vouloir le faire par toi-même en te mangeant les murs et le mobilier ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton cynique.

-Tout dépend de ce qui jonche le sol car si tu es du genre à laisser trainer tes sous-vêtements dans l'allée, à empiler des boites de pizza derrière les canapés comme les tortues ninjas ou encore à avoir des cartons de déménagement aux quatre coins des pièces, alors oui ton aide sera la bienvenue. Mais si tu as ne serais-ce qu'un petit sentier de carrelage à l'air libre, je pense pouvoir me dépatouiller sans ton aide.

Ace grogna face au répondant de son nouveau colocataire, décidément ce gringalet savait toujours quoi dire pour se sauver les plumes et cela énervait particulièrement le grand brun qui voulait à tout prix percer ce mur que Sanji avait monté pour se défendre. Il trouvait cette idée de se cacher derrière des mots totalement ridicule. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'un certain blondinet embrassa le premier mur qui se dressa face à lui, ce qui fit rire Ace de bon cœur.

-C'est ça moque toi, n'empêche que maintenant je sais qu'il y a un mur à cet endroit, se défendit Sanji.

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile et laisse-moi t'aider pour cette fois et ensuite promis je te laisse circuler à ta guise.

-M'aurais-tu proposé ce magnifique séjour chez toi dans l'unique but de te foutre de moi ? Ou cherches-tu vraiment à devenir mon auxiliaire de vie personnel et mon confessionnal sur pattes ambulant ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je veux juste montrer que je suis capable de rendre un travail normal tout en supportant le caractère le plus pourri de cette terre et encore je suis poli.

-Non mais tu sais ce qu'il te dit le caractère le plus pourri de la terre ?! S'emporta Sanji.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée et pour l'instant je m'en moque, contra l'autre. Est-ce que je peux enfin te servir de guide ?

L'étudiant jura dans sa barbe mais accepta finalement la proposition d'Ace en pensant intérieurement que c'était la première fois que ce dernier lui proposait une aide quelconque et cela le fit sourire. Ace n'était pas un cas désespéré après tout.

A chaque pièce, le plus vieux s'assurait de bien détailler les moindres détails ainsi que le capharnaüm qui avait élu domicile au sol et le cadet prenait son temps pour étudier chaque surface, la place de chaque objets, ajoutant parfois un commentaire comme « un plumeau serait le bienvenu » ou encore « tu dois avoir une collection époustouflante de sous vêtements vu le nombre qui campent au sol ».

Pour finir, ils arrivèrent devant la dernière porte qu'Ace poussa. C'était la chambre qu'il avait désigné à Sanji pour son espace et son manque de bordel.

-Elle n'a jamais servi et le ménage est fait tous les jours. Ma chambre est juste en face, si tu as un problème tu me le dis et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Sanji n'eut pas le temps de lui demander le pourquoi du comment que le brunet était déjà partit et le blondinet se résorba à l'idée de l'interpeler afin de se concentrer sur sa valise. Au fil du temps que les vêtements s'empilaient dans les placards, le jeune cuistot cherchait un quelconque indice lui permettant de savoir pourquoi cette pièce était privilégiée des autres mais rien ne pointa le bout de son nez. Les armoires étaient toutes vides, il n'y avait rien, pas même un grain de poussière.

Une fois le rangement terminé, il se coucha sur le lit, fixant le plafond qui lui était fantôme et illusion et repensa à nouveau à tout ce qu'Ace lui avais dis depuis leur rencontre forcée.

-« Ce garçon est vraiment obstiné, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné. Enfin mes amis sont attentionnés mais je ne le pense pas dans le même sens. Lui ne sait rien de moi et ne fait pas ça par pitié. Je suis juste une curiosité pour lui, une expérience à vivre. C'est très péjoratif pour moi. Cependant je ne peux qu'admirer tout ça vu que c'est la seule personne autre que mes amis à n'avoir rien dis quand on m'a assigné avec lui. Il mérite peut-être une chance…Oui c'est ça ! Je vais faire le gentil aveugle en perdition et voir si l'honnêteté l'habite ou si c'est juste pour ce stupide projet ! Oh mon dieu, Sanji tu es vraiment cruel avec tes idées, pour un peu tu pourrais te jeter des fleurs ».

Et c'est sûr ces pensées d'un sadisme profond que Sanji se rendit à la salle de bain, histoire de se vider la tête et de tenter de se sortir le nom d'Ace de son esprit. L'eau chaude emporta avec elle les idées tordues de tout à l'heure pour laisser place à un ensemble d'hypothèses sur ce que pouvait faire Zeff en ce moment. A coup sur le vieux cuistot devait pester contre lui, ruminant sa volonté de partir.

-Non on ne s'est toujours rien dit et pour être honnête je commence déjà à saturer.

Sanji tiqua en entendant son hôte et diminua la puissance de l'eau afin de mieux suivre la conversation d'Ace dans laquelle il se sentait concerné.

-J'ai beau me plier en quatre pour lui et tout ce que j'obtiens sont des refus capitaux avec lesquels il me fait comprendre que je l'emmerde. Décidément Kidd je ne peux que m'agenouiller devant la sympathie que tu as eue pour moi en me mettant avec lui. Si je tu me refais un coup pareil je t'écrabouille sur place.

Les mains du cook se crispèrent sur sa serviette en entendant le prénom de Kidd. Il savait qu'Ace ne serait jamais venu à sa rencontre par simple volonté. Sanji s'habilla, retenant ses larmes, pour finalement sortir en trombe et se planter à l'entrée de la cuisine où il trouva le brun assit, les pieds sur la table. A sa vue décontractée, le jeune homme s'effondra.

-C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois?! Mais si je ne te convenais pas comme coéquipier, t'avais qu'à te plaindre et me laisser patauger comme je l'ai toujours fais. Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'aider ! Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Pourquoi tu m'as invité chez toi si c'est pour me faire des reproches ? Tu pouvais très bien faire ça en cours…

Le plus jeune partit en courant vers sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour avant de se laisser glisser contre la porte d'où il put entendre le brun se lever et manquer de se rompre les os en tombant.

Ace frappa à la porte en suppliant Sanji de lui ouvrir mais il obtint juste le droit de partir de la part du concerné qui parvint finalement il à le faire partir. Le blondinet resta en boule contre la porte, près d'une demi-heure, lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé sur le sol ne le fasse sursauter. Il se redressa et se pressa dans la chambre de son hôte.

Une forte odeur d'alcool embaumait l'air et quelque cadavre de bouteilles trainaient au pied du lit sur lequel Ace ricanait comme un demeuré. L'autre étudiant soupira, totalement blasé par l'unique solution trouvait par le brun pour se remonter le moral.

-T'es vraiment con.

-Hihihihihihi je ne savais pas que t'avais un jumeau…..il est aveugle lui aussi ?

-Oui… Il s'appelle Ijnas et il aimerait savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état, répondit Sanji qui joua le jeu avec une joie proche de la déprime.

-Cela ne se voit pas ? Je bois parce que j'ai fais pleurer Sanji et ça me rend triste. Et comme je sais qu'il ne me le pardonnera pas facilement, je me punis…

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, les tâches de rousseurs du brun embrassèrent l'oreiller et la dernière bouteille se fracassa au sol, répandant son fond sur le carrelage. Le blondinet soupira et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer dans la cuisine. Il revint avec un seau d'eau, une éponge, une brosse et une pelle et entreprit le rangement, le tout soutenu par les ronflements d'un ivrogne. Un éclat de verre fit malencontreusement la rencontre de la paume du blondinet qui se mit à saigner et à jurer contre la maladresse de l'endormi. Il lécha négligemment le sang qui coulait, faisant la grimace au gout du liquide vermeil. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de terminer ce qu'il avait entreprit et pour terminer il jeta le récipient rempli d'eau sur le lit, réveillant net son occupant qui le regarda d'un air effaré avant de finalement baisser la tête.

-Désolé, tu as dus me trouver stupide.

-Pas plus que d'habitude. T'as pas honte de boire pour si peu.

-Un rien me fait boire, il suffit juste qu'une petite déprime me traverse pour que je me mette à boire. Ça te dit que l'on se fasse un resto ce soir afin de se changer les idées ?

Sanji acquiesça et partit se débarrasser des débris de verre dans la poubelle. Toutefois, Ace remarqua les gouttes écarlates qui glissaient le long de son bras. Il lui emboita donc le pas et lui attrapa délicatement le poignet afin regarder la **blessure** ensanglantée.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer au héros, lui reprocha Ace.

-Parce qu'un certain alcoolique se serait ouvert comme une peau de banane au contact du verre si je n'avais rien fais.

-Oh comme c'est mignon, tu as eu une pensée pour moi.

-Oui bon ça va j'ai compris.

Le brun entraina le blondinet à sa suite pour soigner sa blessure et tout deux partirent se préparer dans leur chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji arborait un ensemble bleu marine tandis qu'Ace portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise orange totalement déboutonnée, laissant le torse musclé du brun ressortir. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant le blondinet passer en premier car c'est bien connu qu'il faut laisser sa place aux dames puis ils sortirent et s'aventurèrent dans les rues, Sanji contre l'épaule d'Ace.

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment, sans rien se dire et le brun poussa finalement son compère à l'intérieur d'un petit restaurant de quartier et ils prirent place contre la devanture, dans le coin. Sanji sembla un peu désorienté, étant habitué à l'ambiance explosive du Baratie plutôt qu'à celle d'un lieu calme. Un serveur vint immédiatement à leur rencontre avec un immense sourire et leur demanda s'il voulait quelque chose en apéritif avant de leur dicter le menu du jour. Ace commanda un verre de martini accompagné de la plus grosse portion de viande de la carte tandis que Sanji opta plus pour un verre de vin blanc ainsi qu'un bar cuit au gril avec des herbes de Provence.

-Ça doit te faire bizarre de changer de restaurant pour une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Le nargua l'autre.

-C'est vrai que je ne vais jamais dans les autres restaurants, peut-être parce que mon oncle a son propre établissement et que je suis aveugle, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas aller où je veux à ma guise. Voilà deux détails à ne pas oublier, même si je dois avouer que notre serveur vient assez souvent.

-T'as reconnu sa voix ?! S'exclama l'autre, mais comment fais-tu ? Tu entends tellement de personnes différentes entre le bahut et ton travail que tu ne devrais même pas être capable de placer les voix sur des visages.

-Et pourtant cela m'est tout à fait accessible. On ne t'a jamais dis qu'un aveugle voit ses autres sens décuplés ? Pour ma part tout mes sens se sont développés grâce à la cuisine. L'ouïe pour percevoir les sons de la cuisson, le bazar en salle et aussi pour m'orienter dans le brouhaha des cuisiniers. L'odorat pour sentir ce que je fais. Le gout pour ne pas servir n'importe quoi et pour ressentir les plus minuscules mélanges subtils des condiments. Et pour terminer, le toucher qui me permet d'analyser les endroits où je me trouve et qui m'est aussi essentiel pour la cuisine avec le maniement d'ustensiles et des plaques chauffantes.

-T'es pas si inutile que ça alors. Moi qui pensais que de ne pas voir te forçais à te renfermer sur toi-même et à te couper du monde. T'arrive à entendre des bruits de quel ordre ?

-Eh bien je peux sentir une voiture arriver de très loin, entendre des conversations en plein bruit ainsi que des sons qui vous sont inaudibles et j'en passe.

-Ah d'accord je vois.

Le serveur leur apporta la commande et repartit aussitôt en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Sanji laissa Ace commencer à manger.

-Tout à l'heure, tu disais qu'un rien ne te faisais boire, tu as déjà eu des problèmes particuliers avec quelqu'un ? Et ne me réponds surtout pas non, je t'ai entendu l'autre fois dans les toilettes avec Kidd.

-Comment as-tu…

-C'est Law qui est venu me trouver avant que vous ne vous battiez et il m'a dis d'attendre dans le couloir. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai tout entendu et je confirme ce qu'ils ont dis, tu n'es plus le même Ace. On se côtoie tous depuis la maternelle et je me rends compte à mon tour que tu as changé. Sans être indiscret, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

-…Tu sais que mon père est en prison ? Débuta-t-il.

-Oui, c'est Gold si ma mémoire est bonne.

-On l'a condamné à la prison à perpétuité pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre sur mineur. Ces deux personnes étaient ma mère et moi. Seulement il a usé de son argent pour faire falsifier toutes les preuves et me faire porter le chapeau. C'est donc moi qui suis partis en prison le premier.

-Si je me souviens bien, tu as écopé de la peine à perpétuité à la prison pour mineurs et ton dossier aurait rebondi au tribunal à ta majorité.

-Voilà, cependant, j'ai de nombreux amis qui ont trouvé très louche le fait qu'un gamin de onze est put poignarder sa mère en plein cou alors ils ont décidé d'enquêter eux-mêmes avec d'autres potes de la police et du tribunal. Finalement ils ont trouvé une infime preuve qui allait contre mon père et cela à chambouler l'affaire.

-J'imagine que tu es comme ça parce que la vie n'a pas été rose au pénitencier.

-En effet, les gardiens se foutaient totalement de nous, nous laissant livrés totalement à nous-mêmes sans rien. L'organisation était donc gérée par les gros bras et le même système de gang que l'on voit dans les séries américaines a pris de l'ampleur et il fallait obligatoirement appartenir à l'un d'eux parce qu'être seul là-bas résultait à la mort. Mais même ceux qui étaient membres des pires clans étaient pris en cible. J'ai vu des choses impensables pendant mon enfermement et certaines de ces choses me sont arrivées aussi. Je te laisse donc imaginer ce que ça fais de mettre les pieds dans cet enfers, surtout quand on est coupable de rien.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'attrista le cuisinier, je ne savais qu'il t'était arrivé tout ça. Personne ne m'a jamais rien dis. Si j'avais sus ça plutôt, j'aurai pu venir te voir et qu'on en discute !

-Calme-toi, je ne suis resté qu'un an et demi dans cet endroit et je te rappelle que j'avais sept ans, où étais-tu un an et demi plus tard ?

-A l'hôpital…

-Eh oui, c'est plutôt moi qui aurais du venir à toi. Tu avais plus besoin de nous que moi qui avais besoin de vous.

Là-dessus, les deux se toisèrent du regard sans se voir, réfléchissant sur les paroles dites au cours du repas.

-C'est drôle parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te comprendre et moi j'ai besoin d'une personne pour me faire redevenir celui que j'étais.

-On est fait pour s'entendre alors, même si je dois avouer que je ne suis pas le type parfait pour m'en occuper.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent au comptoir où le serveur les encaissa avant de pousser un petit crie de surprise, s'émerveillant d'avoir reconnu Sanji, sa tête lui étant apparu en souvenir. Faut dire que les cuistots aveugles ne courent pas trop les rues. Le blondinet fut donc contraint de lui raconter comment il se débrouillait dans la vie de tous les jours et finalement les deux étudiants partirent après que le serveur est dit un « belle prise » à Ace qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard blasé et peu intéressé.

Un léger courant d'air circulait au-travers des rues, estompant la chaleur d'été, rendant par la même occasion une bonne température pour une promenade nocturne. C'est donc sans étonnement que le duo marchait dans le quartier en compagnie d'une foule de riverain et de magasins ouverts.

-Je ne savais pas que l'ambiance était aussi festive en soirée.

-Tu vis dans la même ville et tu ne le sais pas ? S'étonna Ace.

-Je ne sors jamais de chez moi mis à part pour aller au resto ou au bahut.

-Tu fais ça depuis ton accident ?

-Disons que depuis cet incident je vis chez mon oncle et je me suis promis de ne pas être un poids pour lui. Alors je me suis juré de tout donner en cours, comme au travail. Je n'ai jamais cherché à rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de mon entourage pour être servi, je ne suis pas un profiteur. « Le désir ne peu être obtenu que par celui qui le demande ».

Ace n'ajouta rien face au commentaire de son ami et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ce que le blondinet ne le pousse face contre terre.

-Attention au trottoir, se moqua Sanji, aveugle va !

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit l'aveugle !

Sur cette jolie menace, le brun se redressa et se mit à courser un non-voyant qui riait aux éclats pour l'arrêter à l'autre bout de la rue en l'aplatissant entre deux vitrines de magasins, toujours pliait de rire.

-Espèce de saleté, je te tiens et je ne te lâcherai pas !

-Moi aussi je t'adore, René la taupe.

Ils se chambrèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le blondinet ne lâche un bâillement peu élégant entre deux rires. Ils en conclurent donc que c'était l'heure de rentrer.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Sanji faillit s'écrouler de fatigue avec l'aide de quelques objets à terre. Il se traina presque jusqu'à son lit où il se défit complètement de ses vêtements, gardant juste son boxer puis il s'enroula dans les draps, respirant l'odeur douce qui en émanait. Un bruit le fit sursauter et il haussa les sourcils en sentant quelqu'un rentrer.

-Tu veux quoi encore ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton endormi en lâchant un énième bâillement.

-J'ai le lit tout mouillé à cause de tes conneries et j'ai la flemme de prendre une couverture et d'aller dormir sur le canapé.

Le plus jeune grogna en se poussant et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le torse musclé du brun se collait contre lui. Cela ne dérangea pas son coéquipier qui se pelotonna plus contre lui.

-Tant que j'y pense, pourquoi cette pièce privilégie des services de l'homme de ménage et pas les autres ?

-Je la garde propre au cas où Luffy aurait des ennuis avec Zoro ou d'autres personnes. Je veux qu'il est un endroit où se réfugier, après tout, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste et ça me ferai vraiment chier de le perdre.

-Je vois…c'est gentil pour lui. Dodo maintenant.

-Ouais, dormons à notre amitié qui débute enfin.

Le sommeil commença à s'emparer d'eux et le brunet serra d'avantage sa prise sur son homologue qui grogna encore plus.

-Je te jure que si tu m'emmerdes ou que tu ronfles, je t'explose et crois-moi, je vise bien !

-D'accord, d'accord. Promis, je ne ferai rien, dit Ace, embarrassé.

…

…

…

-Mais si t'es aveugle, ça veut dire que tu peux dormir avec les yeux ouverts !

Cette phrase pleine d'innocence et d'entrain jeta un froid dans l'assemblée jusqu'à ce que le brun ne pousse un hurlement de **douleur**, le coude de Sanji avait fais mouche. Et ce dernier décida de ne pas exécuter ses idées pensées avant la douche.

/0\0/0\

**Voili voilà voilu, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il est assez speed mais je commence vraiment à me faire manger par le temps. J'ai relu mais un peu à l'arrache (donc il faut estimer que ce n'est pas relu xD).**

**A vous de juger ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda.

**Me revoilà après une petite absence. J'ai finalement réussi à retrouver de l'inspiration et j'ai enfin trouvé comment boucler cette fic :D**

**ATTENTION! Ce chapitre a été tapé sur un portable au trois quart, il peut donc y avoir beaucoup de fautes surtout que mon correcteur et celui de fanfic sont en guerre (je ne vous dis pas les horreurs qu'il me mettait en remixant les mots ...)**

**Bonne lecture ! Et merci encore pour les reviews qui font toujours plaisir :D**

**/0\0/0\**

Chapitre 5 : Une journée sabbatique ! Une visite familiale !

Le soleil matinal chatouilla le nez de Sanji qui battit doucement des paupières et qui constata avec étonnement que les bras musclés qui l'avaient dorloté toute la nuit avaient disparu, laissant juste les couvertures froissés. Il se leva donc à la recherche de son hôte, oubliant totalement sa tenue actuelle qui se référait juste à un simple boxer, et se rendit automatiquement dans la cuisine.

Il arriva dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux et salua chastement la personne qui s'y trouvait ou plutôt les personnes car un rire s'éleva.

-Eh beh Sanji, tu n'as passé qu'une nuit chez Ace et déjà tu dors en sa compagnie vêtue comme ça ?

-Lu…Luffy ?! S'exclama le concerné. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici de si bonne heure ici?! On n'est pas lundi aujourd'hui.

-On est juste venu dire un petit coucou avec Zoro.

-Ah parce que…

-Ouais, la tronche de cactus est là pour ton plus grand plaisir, termina Zoro qui ricana un peu en voyant la mine déconfite de Sanji, t'es pas si mal que ça en fait.

Le coup de pied partit et le vert jura dans sa barbe contre un petit brun jaloux de la remarque qui lui sauta dessus juste après pour quémander un petit pardon. Ce dernier soupira et embrassa rapidement son compagnon qui bouda encore plus face à la rapidité du geste.

Sanji avait profité de cette escarmouche entre amants pour partir discrètement se changer. Le fait que le sabreur l'est vu comme ça le fit rager car il savait que toute la bande serait au courant d'ici quelque temps et avec un peu de chance, Doflamingo le saurait aussi. Le blondinet secoua la tête pour se sortir cette idée de la tête et enfila rapidement un t-shirt blanc avec une Black Baccara en sang dessinait dessus ainsi qu'un pantacourt de la même couleur. Il revint auprès de ses amis et prit son petit déjeuné comme si de rien n'était, se servant un café allongé avec quelques cookies au chocolat et à la noisette.

-Euh Sanji, tu déjeunes à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Luffy un peu étonné. Il est onze heures et demie là.

Le blondinet failli s'étouffer en entendant l'heure, il avait vraiment veillé si tard ?!

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais avec Ace l'autre soir mais il n'a pas du être tendre, railla Zoro.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! Se vexa le dit Ace, le serveur m'a dis la même chose et maintenant c'est vous qui sous-entendez ce genre de propos ?! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai automatiquement sauter sur Sanji par la simple et bonne raison qu'il dort chez moi !

-Dois-je te rappeler que depuis tes dix-sept ans, tu as toujours eu cette sale manie de ramener du monde ici, hommes et femmes confondues, s'énerva son petit frère. Qui y a-t-il eu déjà ? Ah oui je m'en rappelle, c'était avec Tashigi, Marco, Thatch, Vivi et j'en passe. Je suis même certains que le surveillant général y est passé.

-Qui ? Smoker ? Tu dérailles complètement Luffy, c'est moi qui allais chez lui et non pas l'inverse.

Le brunet stoppa net tout mouvement et plaça sa main auprès de ses lèvres en regardant rapidement le jeune cuistot qui continuait à grignoter lentement ses cookies en fixant le vide. Sentant un regard sur lui, sa tête pivota légèrement et un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. Ace papillonna sous la surprise mais le sourire de l'étudiant avait déjà disparu de ses lèvres.

Le débat ne continua pas et Luffy profita d'une discussion entre son amant et son frère pour aborder Sanji sans problème. Le chapeau de paille voulait absolument savoir tout ce qui c'était passé et le blondinet fut contraint de tout lui déballer sous le sourire de son ami qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui racontait sa soirée.

-Eh les mecs j'ai une idée ! S'exclama Luffy, ça vous tente un aprèm à la foire ?!

-Oh non Luffy, se lamenta Zoro, on doit bosser et eux, n'ont encore rien commencé. T'as entendu ce qu'a dis Brook ? Je ne tiens pas à écoper d'une pénalité pour notre bâclage.

-Mais te mine pas, le rassura l'autre, ce n'est pas avec un dimanche en moins que l'on va échouer. Faut savoir lever le pied et faire la fête !

-Je crois que si tu ne vivais pas avec moi pour te surveiller, tu ferais toujours la fête.

Un « shishishishi » s'éleva dans les airs et tous acceptèrent finalement de sortir s'amuser. Les attractions avaient élu domicile sur l'une des grandes places, à quelques rues de l'immeuble. Ils s'y rendirent donc à pied, ce qui prit une petite demi-heure, la faute à une tête d'algue partie en reconnaissance qui s'était perdue en confondant la droite et la gauche.

Une fois le sabreur retrouvé et sermonné, un autre dilemme se présenta au quatuor : qui serait l'heureux chanceux à devoir payer pour les autres ? Sanji fut exclu d'office malgré ses protestations qui furent royalement ignorées. Pour éviter d'être le pigeon de service, Luffy empoigna vivement le bras du blondinet et partit se cacher avec sa prise dans les buissons sous le regard blasé des personnes qui attendaient patiemment leur tour pour passer à la caisse.

Les deux restés devant le comptoir soupirèrent à l'unisson et ils portèrent leur regard sur le prix d'entrée. Zoro mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Ace et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Il y a de l'amélioration dans votre relation.

-Euh pourquoi tu en parles ? On en a discuté tout à l'heure.

-C'était juste pour te faire baisser ta garde.

Sur ces mots le sabreur prit la fuite comme les deux idiots et se jeta dans le même buisson, laissant un Ace enragé sur place qui fut contraint de payer pour tous. Une fois les tickets en main, il appela ses amis à qui il adressa un regard noir.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la foire et une nouvelle bagarre se déclara. Luffy beuglait qu'il voulait faire le grand huit, Zoro voulait faire le manoir de l'horreur et Ace souhaitait faire le tourniquet de la mort. Sanji soupira, pour lui ce genre de choses lui était inconnu, il estimait donc qu'il n'avait aucun avis à donner.

-Je vous rappelle que c'est moi le blaireau qui aie du payer l'entrée alors c'est moi qui choisis !

-Je suis ton frère, j'ai donc droit à un traitement de faveur ! S'emporta son cadet.

-Héééé les gars ! Hurla une voix féminine.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui les avait interpelé et ils virent avec joie qu'il s'agissait de Nami accompagnée de Robin, Chopper, Francky et Ussop. La troupe doubla donc de volume ainsi que les conflits par la même occasion.

Au bout de quelques minutes et de quelques coups de poings, Sanji, Robin et Nami prirent la direction de l'escapade et ils décidèrent de commencer en douceur par les auto-tamponneuses. Des binômes se mirent en place : Luffy-Zoro, Ace-Sanji, Nami-Robin, Ussop-Chopper et Francky opta pour la moto-tamponneuses.

La partie commença et Ussop immédiatement se jeta sur des gamins innocents qu'il coinça littéralement dans un angle de l'attraction contre des véhicules inactifs. Puis il partit en se vantant d'être le grand Ussop, chevaucheur de monster trunk tandis que son copilote pleurait à chaudes larmes et vociférait diverses insultes à l'égard de son ami.

De leur côté, Luffy et Zoro essayaient de faire déguster la bordure à Ace et Sanji mais c'était sans compter sur la force du blondinet qui les repoussait d'un simple coup de pied. Cela déplut fortement à Zoro qui se saisit de sa jambe, l'empêchant de retrouver sa place initiale dans le véhicule. Le propriétaire du stand les regarda d'un air effaré et hésita à désactiver le manège lorsqu'une moto non identifiée ne vienne s'écraser au pied de son comptoir. Le pilote se releva, s'épousseta et partit en riant de bon cœur avec les deux coupables de son canonnage, Nami et Robin.

Un excès de rage traversa le gérant qui coupa net le courant avant de venir attraper un à un la bande d'ados et de les jeter hors du manège en leur reprochant leur éducation. Les étudiants prirent la fuite avant de devoir rembourser les dégâts occasionnés par le vol plané du bleu et se cachèrent dans le palais des glaces ou un nouveau bazar naquit : s'orienter. Zoro se perdit en deux enjambées et embrassa toutes les baies vitrées qui se présentaient à lui tandis que d'autres, comme Chopper, hurlaient à la mort qu'ils étaient foutus.

Sanji ne paniqua pas et ne prêta aucune attention à ses amies qui braillaient des inepties aussi grosses qu'eux et longea les parois de verre, suivit de près par Nami, Robin et Ace qui profitèrent d'une boussole blonde improvisée pour sortir.

-Attendez-nous, s'écria Luffy qui se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, vite suivi par ceux qui trainaient.

-Accélérez, c'est votre faute si vous n'avancez pas aussi, leur reprocha la rouquine.

Tous sortirent sans aucunes dents en moins et le brunet, un peu énervé par les reproches de son amie, la traina de force dans le manoir hanté. C'était sans compter sur la galanterie du cuisinier qui se précipita vers l'attraction dans le but de sauver sa mélorine. Ace le poursuivit et toute la bande fit de même. C'est donc avec une joie immense que les trois quarts de la troupe s'engouffrèrent dans le manoir, les larmes aux yeux.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi je vous ai suivi ? Demanda Chopper en se serrant contre un Ussop tout aussi à l'aise que lui.

-Parce qu'on a tous été prit dans le délire de courir, si bien qu'aucun de nous n'a eu l'intelligence de regarder le nom du lieu, lui répondit Robin.

-Faut avouer qu'on n'est pas malin quand même, rétorqua Zoro, un manoir sombre où émane des cris…c'est logique qu'il s'agissait de la maison de l'horreur.

- Tiens tu ne t'es pas encore perdu toi ? Ironisa Ussop.

Personne n'eut le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit qu'un type déguisé en Chucky apparu devant eux avec son couteau. Il menaça Chopper pendant quelques secondes puis repartit en ricanant comme un crétin. Toutefois, cela suffit au jeune garçon qui tremblait comme une feuille. Aucun n'eut le temps de le rassurer qu'une Mary Shaw arriva avec son sourire de psychopathe. Au grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Robin qui, cette fois-si, prit la fuite en hurlant comme une possédée, la ventriloque à ses trousses.

La brune croisa Nami et Luffy en chemin et ce dernier fit un croche-patte à la femme maquillée qui se vautra lamentablement au sol et qui devint totalement inerte. Luffy se baissa et remarqua que sa bouche était identique à celle des pantins.

-Oh putain c'était la vraie ! Fuyons !

Le trio partit en courant, la crainte de voir la psychopathe revenir les forçait à ne pas s'arrêter et ils sortirent rapidement en défonçant une porte de sortie qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison.

-Je crois qu'on l'a semée, dit Luffy en reprenant son souffle.

-Je ne te savais pas si trouillarde Robin.

-J'ai la phobie des pantins, des poupées et des clowns depuis mon plus jeune âge.

-Chacun ses peurs, dit Nami pour la rassurer.

-Moi j'ai peur de rien, déclara d'un air solennel, les mains sur les hanches.

-Euh Lu'? T'as une araignée qui te remonte le bras.

-Aaaaaahhhhh! Enlève-la moi !

La brune tendit le bras et décrocha l'arachnide qui avait élu domicile sur son amie et elle rigola en se rendant compte quelle était en plastique, probablement en provenance de la maison hantée. Le brun se sentit honteux d'avoir réagis pour si peu mais il ne bouda pas pour autant, bien au contraire.

Leurs éclats de rire attirèrent le reste de la bande qui les effrayèrent avec des costumes trouvés par hasard dans le manoir.

-Bon que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Francky.

-Pour ma part ce n'est pas que les attractions me gonflent, mais je commence à avoir un peu les crocs, intervint Chopper.

Tous approuvèrent avec le garçon et se mirent donc en quête d'un snack qui fut vite trouvé par les deux frères affamés aussi doués que des chiens de chasse.

L'odeur de steaks grillés les attira et ils trouvèrent un petit stand avec quelques tables qu'ils envahirent aussitôt. Ussop se porta volontaire pour prendre les commandes, ce qui faillit le rendre fou car deux crétins n'arrêtaient pas de lui crier " on veux des hamburgers à la viande" dans les oreilles. Il réussit tout de même à entendre les trois salades composées de Nami, Robin et Chopper ainsi que les paninis de Sanji et Francky. Il se rendit donc au comptoir où il prit à manger pour trente et revint vers ses amis après avoir rassuré le vendeur sur le fait qu'il ne resterait rien.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux trous noirs se lancèrent une défi qui avait pour objectif : " qui mangerait le plus sans vomir ?" et le gagnant fut Luffy qui prit le dernier hamburger des mains de son frère alors que celui ci venait de s'endormir sur la table.

Une fois la bande rassasiée et Ace réveillé, ils partirent sur les manèges à sensations fortes. Sanji accepta de faire les montagnes russes pour le frère de son hôte mais il refusa toutes propositions impliquant un quelconque Tourniquet de la mort.

C'est donc d'en bas qu'il attendait ses amis et entendait leurs cris d'effroi mélangés à ceux de joie de certains masochistes. Toutefois, il sentit qu'on le prenait à partie et quelqu'un le poussa violemment conte un camion servant à transporter les attractions.

-Tu aurais mieux fais de vaincre ta peur des sensations fortes et de ne pas abandonner tes amis qui sont plus tes gardes du corps qu'autre chose.

-Même jusqu'ici tu viens embellir mes journées Doflamingo. Je me disais aussi qu'une tête de clown manquait dans cette foire et là, comme par miracles tu apparais pour sauver le monde.

Le coup partit et frappa la joue du blondinet qui parvint à s'accouder de justesse au véhicule qui lui faisait dos. En revanche sa lèvre ne supporte pas le choc et éclata, se vidant d'une part dans sa bouche et de l'autre contre sa peau pâle.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi différent ? Tu n'aurais jamais levé la main sur moi avant.

-Les temps ont changé et tu es devenu faible, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'ai trouvé des personnes fortes qui m'ont montré ce qu'était être un leader et comment écraser les minus comme toi.

Sanji laissa échapper un rire avant de se redresser et d'adresser un sourire rempli de douceur à son ancien ami.

-Tu dis que les temps ont changé, es-tu certain que ça soient bien eux qui aient pris une autre tournure ? Tu dis que tes amis sont forts mais en quoi le sont-ils ? Tabasser, racketter, humilier quelqu'un ne sont pas des signes de force mais plutôt de lâcheté et de faiblesse. Tout le monde vous dénigre, vous exclu, vous évite et pourquoi ? Je vais te dire pourquoi ! Parce que vous ne savez pas voir comment sont les autres, vous ne savez pas voir dans votre cœur et surtout vous ne savez pas voir au delà du noir qui enveloppe votre âme, cet amoncellement d'orgueil, de préjugés et d'arrogance. Alors maintenant réponds-moi franchement, pourquoi as-tu choisis d'être ce que tu es aujourd'hui ? Avais-tu vraiment besoin de cette soumission des autres ? Ou cherches-tu plutôt à cacher quelque chose ? J'ai peut-être perdu la faculté de percevoir ce qui m'entoure mais je sais encore voir quand quelqu'un à quelque chose à cacher ou est en difficulté et crois-moi, ceci est bien plus important que de voir car toi et les voyants de cette terre ne savez pas percevoir la détresse au milieu des autres. Je sais que ma vie n'as plus la même valeur qu'avant et que je suis un poids mort pour ce qui m'entoure mais tant que je peux les aider, je sais que j'apporte encore de l'aide à ceux qui en ont besoin et jamais je ne juge ceux qu'ils ont fais. Prends en note pour toi, je ne te reprocherai jamais la voie que tu as choisis de prendre si celle ci te convient.

Un silence s'installa après le dernier mot de Sanji et aucun des deux blonds ne fit quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que le jeune cuistôt ne s'éloigne à son rythme dans les rues, s'étant juste contenter de dire un " très bien j'ai compris" à son interlocuteur le laissant toujours scotché sur place.

De l'autre côté du parc, Ace remarqua que son colocataire manquait à l'appel au pied de l'attraction. La voix criarde de son petit frère hurlait le prénom du cuistot à travers toute la foire, sans succès. La messagerie de son portable répondait pour lui et la bande faisait chou blanc du côté de l'appartement.

-On l'a enlevé ! Beugla Luffy. Vite tout le monde, à la banque pour aller chercher nos économies, on doit le sauver !

-Calme-toi Luffy, essaya de le résonner Zoro, il a du aller se promener et avec un peu de chance il s'est perdu.

-Venant de toi c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Il se paume moins que toi je te signale, ironisa Ussop.

Ils retournèrent donc dans le centre-ville et se mirent en quête de leur ami qui se trouvait actuellement dans les bas quartier, légèrement angoissé à l'idée que son bourreau n'est contacté sa bande pour lui faire sa fête. Ne cherchant plus à savoir dans quel endroit il se situait, il rasait les murs et au bout de quelques ruelles, il quitta définitivement l'animation festive de la ville pour aboutir dans les vieux quartiers.

Il marcha encore un peu à tâtons dans les ruelles qui lui étaient inconnu avant de passer les grilles de ce qu'il croyait être un vieux bâtiment dans lequel il pensait se cacher mais un vent frais et un silence presque gênant lui firent constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Un grincement accompagné par une toux grasse attira Sanji qui se retourna et qui posa la première question qui lui traversa l'esprit:

" Dans quel bled paumé ai je encore atterri moi ?

-Ici vous êtes dans le vieux cimetière de la Sainte Trinité et vu que vous ne savez pas à quel endroit vous êtes, je dois donc en déduire que vous ne cherchez pas de tombe en particulier.

-En effet, je fuyais plutôt une bande de lascars et j'ai poussé les portes du premier endroit ouvert qui est apparu sur mon chemin. Je pense que je vais flâner un peu dans le coin. Au passage je m'appelle Kuro Ashi Sanji.

-Pardon ?! Vous avez bien dis Kuro Ashi ?! Les Kuro Ashi morts dans un accident de voiture dans lequel seul leur cadet a survécu ?!

-C'est moi...Attendez cela veut dire que leur tombe est ici ?! S'exclama Sanji.

-Oui, elle est très connue dans le secteur vu que l'accident a fais beaucoup de dégâts et de nombreuses personnes viennent fleurir la tombe...Mais attendez une minute, vous ne saviez pas qu'ils reposaient ici ?

-Disons juste que j'ai choisis de ne pas affronter mon passé ensemble.

-Suivez-moi alors ! Vous devez absolument voir ça !

-Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas la voir mais je pense pouvoir sentir ce qui l'entoure.

Ayant comprit ce que le blondinet voulait dire, l'homme le guida dans les allées ventées que personne n'aimait fouler sans ressentir la crainte d'y demeurer pour toujours et s'arrêta avant de poser les mains de Sanji sur les blocs de marbre qui composaient le caveau et lui rapprocha les plaques commémoratives.

-Voilà, j'espère que j'ai bien agis en vous y amenant, souffla son guide. Je vais vous laisser à vos souvenirs.

Sanji lui lança un merci et se concentra à nouveau sur la tombe, essayant de sentir les messages creusés sur chaque éléments. Des larmes silencieuses perlaient à flot sur ses pommettes à chaque inscription.

"A une famille brisée par le destin "

"Pensées profondes à ceux qui sont partis trop tôt "

"Nous n'oublions jamais ceux qui s'en vont"

La dernière plaque resta imprimée sur la peau de Sanji:

"Que leurs âmes veillent toujours sur l'ange laissé sur terre"

Cette phrase arracha presque la chair de sa main comme une personne peinant à sortir ses mots et le jeune homme s'affaissa sur la tombe et éclata en sanglots, laissant pour une fois sa fierté derrière lui. Depuis dix ans il avait toujours prié pour ne jamais tomber dans le cimetière où reposaient ses parents et il avait fallu, qu'aujourd'hui, il fuit vers ce lieu maudit.

Son chagrin étant trop important, il ne sentit la personne derrière lui uniquement lorsqu'une paire de bras musclés ne vinrent l'enserrer au niveau des hanches et qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre un torse tout aussi gâté en musculature qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'Ace. Ce dernier frottait son nez dans la chevelure du blondinet qui continuait à pleurer sans se soucier d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi n'ai je pas eu le droit de goûter au plaisir de la mort ? Sanglota-t-il.

-Ne dis pas des choses que tu penses sur le coup de l'émotion. Tout le monde souhaiterait faire la même chose dans ce genre de cas. Quand ma mère est morte et que je purgeais une peine qui n'était pas la mienne, j'ai longtemps songé au suicide mais au fond de moi je savais que je n'y étais pour rien alors j'ai réussi à tenir. Sanji, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé alors tu n'as pas à regretter. Tu as peut-être perdu beaucoup mais tu as gagné encore plus, tu as gagné des amis, une nouvelle famille.

-Rentrons, ce contenta de dire Sanji. Je ne veux plus jamais revenir ici.

Ace accepta sa requête et envoya rapidement un message à son frère pour le prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé leur mouton égaré et qu'il le ramenait à la bergerie. Une fois l'annonce expédiée, le brun reporta son attention sur son mouton en question qu'il serrait contre lui, son bras passé autour de sa nuque.

-Je suis vraiment instable, rit Sanji, je fais une morale sur le fait que j'ai réussi à m'adapter à mon handicap et une demi heure après j'implore presque la faucheuse de me prendre avec elle.

-On a tous droit à son moment de mélancolie dans ce genre d'endroit.

Se sentant légèrement rassuré, Sanji se lova davantage contre son hôte qui les ramena tous les deux chez eux et à partir de ce moment, aucun des deux n'aborda l'autre jusqu'au lendemain où un Ace surexcité n'explose presque les portes qui lui passaient sous la main en beuglant qu'ils avaient dormis un peu trop longtemps.

Les deux étudiants mirent un petit moment avant de finir de se préparer lorsqu'Ace cria la chose à ne surtout pas dire:

"Mais merde j'ai oublié que mon réveil avançait de plus d'une heure ! Je l'avais réglé comme ça pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure..."

Quelques seconde plus tard, le fautif de ce réveil en fanfare trônait au sol avec une énorme bosse sur le crâne envoyait de la part du blondinet qui se trouvait juste à côté au moment des aveux.

-Non mais t'es vraiment abruti sombre tâche ! Tu veux donc dire qu'au lieu d'être 7h30, il est au minimum 6h00 ?!

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, son ami s'étant endormi à même le sol. Cela arracha un soupir à Sanji qui se demandait comment il faisait pour s'endormir sur du carrelage glacé mais il abandonna finalement toutes hypothèses sur ce phénomène de fatigue et reporta son attention sur la chaîne d'information.

Ace se leva une heure après, pas choqué pour deux sous d'avoir somnolé à terre, et bâilla d'une manière semblable à celle d'un hippopotame. Sanji ne lui prêta aucune attention, trop absorbé par un reportage sur les violences à l'école. Seul un raclement de son colocataire lui rappela qu'il était vraiment l'heure de partir au lycée.

Ils sortirent donc en direction du parking et Sanji eut l'immense joie de connaître le voisin d'Ace qui attendait ce dernier de pied ferme dans le but d'avoir une explication valable sur sa moto légèrement emboutie. Enfin légèrement était un euphémisme si on ne comptait pas les éclats de verre des phares et les rétroviseurs arrachés éparpillés un peu partout autour du deux roues. Le jeune cuistot essaya de lui sauver la mise en expliquant qu'il avait eu un malaise qui avait surpris son ami mais l'autre n'écouta pas son histoire cousue de fil blanc et fit un chantage monstrueux au brunet, hurlant qu'ils se reverraient au commissariat pour une potentielle plainte.

C'est donc un Ace totalement furibond qui embarqua dans sa voiture, intacte malgré les menaces faites par le voisin, et qui partit en trombe, manquant de peu de faire un massacre sur le "petit connard matinal à sa maman" qui avait osé lui chercher des noises.

-Il m'énerve ce bâtard à toujours venir me pourrir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller lui foutre sur la gueule.

-Je dirais moi peut-être, tenta Sanji pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'avait pas entièrement tord, t'aurais pu faire gaffe en te garant, même moi j'y serais arrivé !

-Ah toi ne commence pas ! S'énerva l'autre, d'ailleurs elle était super ton histoire débile sur ton malaise ! Maintenant il va encore plus emmerder son monde en pensant que tu voulais me sauver la mise.

-Beh c'était un peu le but, lâcha-t-il totalement blasé par le raisonnement de son ami. Oh et puis tu m'énerves, je voulais juste t'aider !

Le blondinet se cala contre la vitre, les joues gonflées d'air comme les marmots boudeurs et ne pipa plus le moindre mots.

Ace le regarda avec un sourire moqueur, se délectant de la réaction du blondinet. Il dégagea sa main droite du volant pour venir appuyer sur les bajoues de son binôme qui apprécia peu ce geste d'attention. Ace vit avec joie son sourcil en vrille se froncer.

-Non mais tu te casses oui ?!

-Roh pour une fois que j'ai la joie de cajoler un hamster.

-Non mais je suis pas Hamtaro !

-Dans ton cas tu serais plutôt Ernest avec ses airs de snobinards.

Sanji jura dans sa barbe sur sa mentalité à connaître les prénoms des hamsters de la série, même s'il aimait particulièrement une série toute aussi ludique dont il n'avait jamais fais part aux autres, trop gêné à l'idée de se prendre une honte mémorable.

Une fois dans le lycée ils partirent voir les profs absents au tableau du bureau des surveillants et Ace vit avec étonnement que Brook manquerait à l'appel pour le prochain cours.

A cette découverte, Sanji se tourna, inquiet, vers son aîné. En effet, le duo n'avait toujours rien fais, pas même une ligne et surtout, pas même un sujet en tête. Apprendre à se connaître les avait totalement éloigné de leur travail et aucun des deux n'y avaient repensé depuis l'invitation du brun.

Un bruit de talons les sortit de leur échange télépathique de pensées négatives. Il s'agissait de Robin qui avait l'air plutôt pressé sauf que c'était vers eux qu'elle convergeait, des demis feuilles à la main.

-Je vous cherchez, dit-elle légèrement essoufflée. Voici les feuilles contenant les ordres de passage pour la semaine prochaine.

C'est sur cette brève explication quelle leur donna une feuille et Ace écarquilla les yeux en la lisant.

-Super on est les premiers à passer lundi matin...

**/0\0/0\**

**Voili voilà voilu c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et qu'il n'est pas encore plus speed que les autres.**

**Je reprendrai peut-être ce chapitre si jamais il est vraiment trop raté. **

**A vous de juger :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Oda.

**Dernier chapitre de cette fic, à vous de voir. Je préviens que la fin a été imaginée et écrite dans la soirée donc ça sera trèèèès speed ^^'''**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me suivent ^^**

**/0\0/0\**

Chapitre 6 : Le hasard fait bien les choses ! Le jour J est arrivé !

-Comment ça vous n'avez encore rien fais ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ?!

Ce hurlement à la fois distingué et discret appartenait à Nami et visait Sanji. En effet, durant le cours palpitant de chimie du professeur Hogback, la rouquine avait jugé bon d'embêter le blondinet afin de savoir comment se passait sa collaboration avec Ace sauf que son ami avait craqué devant son ton suppléant et avait avoué qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire. Depuis la rouquine était scandalisée par leur manque de sérieux.

Sanji commençait à avoir un léger mal de tête à cause de la voix criarde de Nami qui se répercutait dans le couloir. Il sentait que tous les élèves les regardaient mais le blondinet n'insista pas et se contenta de marcher, répondant parfois aux questions qui lui étaient posées dans le genre : « T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer de binôme ? » ou encore « Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'en tape le cocotier de toi ? »

Ces interrogations acerbes offusquèrent le jeune cuistot qui n'aimait pas du tout que l'on se moque du grand brun ou que l'on accuse sa fainéantise de se répandre chez tout le monde. Certes Ace est un adolescent un peu perturbé qui boit comme un trou mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être attachant même si ça lui arrivait de frôler l'asile parce qu'il faut être sacrément dérangé pour dormir sur un carton entrouvert rempli d'objets pointus en fer forgé tels que des vieux lustres de grands-parents.

Le concerné par la conversation arriva l'air de rien et dégagea son amie d'un coup d'épaule, l'incitant à baisser le volume sauf si elle voulait ameuter Absalom, une espèce de pervers obsédé amoureux d'elle. Cela calma la jeune fille qui partit aussitôt en courant vers les toilettes des filles pour espérer se cacher de ce fou.

-Merci d'avoir épargné un voyage vers l'au-delà à mon cerveau. J'ai cru mourir, ma vie commençait même à défiler devant mes yeux, se moqua-t-il.

-Mais oui Princesse, je vais te croire.

-D'où tu m'appelles comme ça ?!

-Je viens de te sauver la mise, exactement comme un prince le ferait pour sa dulcinée.

-Je vais foutre le feu à ta collection de Disney !

-Je les ai changés de place.

Le portable de Sanji vibra, le coupant dans sa folie meurtrière de chefs-d'œuvre du petit écran et décrocha sur son oncle.

-Allô Sanji ? C'est Zeff, je sais que je te dérange un peu tard mais il faut absolument que tu viennes ce soir au Baratie, j'ai un mariage entier qui vient manger et on a besoin de toi en cuisine.

Sanji soupira en se demandant s'il n'était pas maudit. A vrai dire il aurait plutôt souhaité commencer le projet prévu pour la semaine prochaine mais son oncle en avait décidé autrement.

-Désolé Ace mais je suis appelé d'urgence au restaurant, des gros clients débarquent et le vieux schnock ne m'a pas prévenu.

-Ah d'accord…Je vais au moins t'y amener, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

Le blondinet acquiesça en souriant et les deux compères que tout opposent, en passant par le physique, partirent à l'appartement où Sanji put se changer rapidement. Il s'excusa mille fois auprès du brun qui lui assura que ce n'était pas grave même si cela le gênait un peu aussi.

-Il faut déjà réfléchir à un sujet, on peut faire ça en voiture, assura Ace.

-Oui c'est vrai, voyons voir ce que nous avons fais cette année…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama l'autre, tu comptes reprendre une leçon ?! Mais c'est totalement insensé, il faut prendre un sujet innovant qui donnerai envie aux profs de s'en servir pour leur cours.

-Mais non ! Il faut reprendre une leçon et en donner un exemple concret en rapport avec l'actualité ! Si on leur pond un nouveau truc y a plus de chance pour que ça ne passe pas !

Et c'était repartit pour une énième engueulade qui se termina comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, chacun à bouder dans leur coin de la voiture. Sanji avait à nouveau gonflé les joues et Ace entortillait ses mèches légèrement crépues. Finalement le blondinet se retourna vers le brun et fronça les sourcils.

-Ne t'avise surtout pas de m'aplatir les joues comme tu le fais !

-L'idée ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit ! J'ai pas le diable au corps non plus.

-C'est pas moi qui ramène du monde à la maison pour faire je ne sais quoi avec. Je dois vachement te gêner pour tes activités peu catholiques.

-Si c'est à cause de ce qu'a dis Luffy, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu n'es pas le genre de personne que j'affectionne particulièrement et c'est fini cette époque, lui assura Ace.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda l'autre d'un ton sec.

-J'ai arrêté quelques jours avant que tu n'arrives.

-Quelle prouesse, attends je dois avoir une médaille au fond de la poche.

Ace le mitrailla d'un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien, après tout le blondinet n'avait pas tord. Il avait même bien raison de se moquer de lui, cette mauvaise habitude de changer de conjoint ne l'aidait pas vraiment à avoir une bonne image. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, les lascars de la prison étaient de vrais rustres et se moquaient totalement des autres « pensionnaires » ainsi que de leur âge.

Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant Sanji lui répéter depuis tout à l'heure « on roule depuis des lustres, t'es sûr qu'on n'est pas arrivé ? ». En effet, le brunet tournait en rond autour du quartier sans avoir remarqué la pancarte du Baratie, pourtant bien visible.

Le brun stoppa le véhicule devant le restaurant, évitant soigneusement les autres voitures environnantes afin de ne pas poser de problèmes au patron, surtout si les clients en question étaient de mariage.

-Voilà, pile devant la porte. Je passe te chercher vers quelle heure ?

-Je t'appellerai pour te le dire.

Là-dessus, il referma la portière et pénétra dans le restaurant où l'ambiance était au beau fixe entre les invités qui criaient de joies et les serveurs qui s'embêtaient à placer tout le monde. Sanji s'immobilisa, la foule l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas. Un serveur vit sa détresse et lui attrapa durement la main, excédé de devoir s'arrêter pour aider le protégé du patron.

Il le poussa nonchalamment dans un coin et lui jeta un uniforme à la figure.

-Je sais que tu te moque des formalités imposées mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire le con ce soir cela nous arrangerait. Alors t'es gentil et tu enfile ça, sinon c'est mon poing dans la tronche ! C'est clair ?!

-Non c'est sombre, comme d'habitude, et ça sera toujours sombre. Mais pour toi je vais faire une exception et dire que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Le serveur partit en pestant pour aller placer la suite des invités et Sanji jeta les vêtements dans une poubelle et rentra dans la cuisine, atterrissant dans un lieu où le boucan était roi. Il prit place au plan de travail le plus éloigné et attendit que le service commence.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais vraiment, déclara Zeff en arrivant, je t'imaginais plutôt assidus avec ton ami sur votre travail.

-Je t'ai promis de toujours être là en cas de besoin et je tiendrai toujours promesse.

Le vieil homme acquiesça et donna quelques directives à son personnel avant de démarrer le service. Ce dernier transforma la cuisine en champ de bataille, plus qu'à l'accoutumée et Sanji se retrouva bousculé dans tous les sens, insultants les coupables qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et ne lui adressèrent aucun pardon.

Les commandes affluaient malgré le mouvement mais les bruits gênaient énormément le blondinet qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête si bien qu'il perdit le fil de ses actions et commença légèrement à divaguer dans son travail et Zeff s'en rendit vite compte.

-Va prendre l'air, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

-Sans façon.

Son refus fut royalement ignoré et le jeune cuistot fut tiré par son oncle au travers la salle avant d'être poussé dehors.

-Je sais que tu tiens absolument à être utile mais je, s'il-te-plait, ménage-toi.

-Tu m'as demandé de venir, maintenant que je suis là j'y reste ! S'énerva le blondinet.

La porte du Baratie claqua, son oncle venait de partir, le laissant seul dans la rue. Il jura dans sa barbe mais se résorba à l'ide de revenir en défonçant l'entrée. Il soupira donc et marcha lentement dans une rue qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Des bruits de pas claquèrent derrière lui, il se sentait suivit. Il se tendit légèrement, craignant d'être la proie d'une bande du soir avec des pensées pires que celles des Corsaires. Toutefois, seule une personne semblait être dans son dos. Il accéléra légèrement la cadence mais pas l'inconnu.

-Tu me donneras presque l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Tu sais, la malheureuse victime qui marche seule dans le noir et qui se retrouve traquée par un psychopathe.

-Votre voix… vous me rappelez quelqu'un mais pour une fois ma mémoire doit se moquer de moi.

-Et pourtant…

L'homme qui avait entamé le discours mit la main sur l'épaule de Sanji et le regarda. Ce dernier paniqua et essaya de se dégager mais la poigne de l'autre était plus forte. Sa main glissa sur son visage et il souleva sa mèche blonde afin d'être sûr d'avoir la bonne personne en face de lui.

-Je n'avais jamais pensé te revoir un jour.

-Docteur Mitsuko ? Essaya Sanji.

-En personne, sourit le docteur. Tu as vraiment changé en dix ans, je ne t'aurai pas reconnu si tu n'avais pas eu l'air si désorienté tout à l'heure.

-Vous avez assisté à ça ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-J'espère bien, c'est ma fille qui se mariait, il est tout de même normal que je suive ce jour heureux.

Le plus jeune parut choqué mais il n'insista après tout le hasard fait bien les choses. Ils décidèrent donc de marcher ensemble et de discuter.

-Tu vis bien depuis que l'on s'est rencontré ?

-J'essaye de vivre comme si de rien n'était mais n'importe qui voit que je ne suis plus normal et beaucoup de monde ne se retient pas pour me le dire. A force j'ai l'habitude, être souffre douleur est devenu mon quotidien.

-Je suis désolé pour toi, s'attrista le plus vieux. Malheureusement la connerie humaine est partout mais je suis persuadé que tes amis te soutiennent….enfin…tu as des amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui j'en ai et ils sont très gentils.

De fines gouttes tombèrent sur les deux protagonistes. En effet, un énorme nuage s'était formé et se déversait sur eux, les laissant trempés jusqu'à l'os. Mitsuko mit sa veste sur les épaules de son ancien patient qui commençait à greloter. Il le cala contre son torse d'une main ferme et ils repartirent vers le restaurant.

Une fois dans le restaurant il demande une serviette avec laquelle il sécha le blondinet qui éternua, étonnant tout le monde. On lui tendit un uniforme qu'il partit enfiler, préférant l'accoutrement blanc à ce qu'il risquait s'il ne faisait rien. Il revint et plusieurs personnes se moquèrent de lui, le traitant « d'ange tombée du ciel » à cause de la blancheur de la tenue qui se mariait à merveille avec ses cheveux blonds.

Zeff ramena tout le monde sur terre et le service se termina tard vers une heure du matin, les clients comme le personnel avait bu en l'honneur des heureux mariés et seuls Zeff, Sanji et le docteur étaient restés pour la fermeture et Mitsuk se porta volontaire pour raccompagner l'étudiant à son appartement.

Le docteur se gara et souhaita à Sanji qu'il soit heureux pour plus tard et il lui déclara qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez lui en cas de problème. Il lui avoua qu'il vivait seul, sa femme ayant succombée à une crise cardiaque il y a six mois de cela. Le blondinet ne sut que dire sur le coup mais le médecin le rassura et partit.

Sanji sonna à l'interphone correspondant au studio d'Ace, qu'il trouva aisément grâce aux nombres qui dépassaient du bouton.

-Oui… ? Demanda la voix endormie du brun.

-C'est Sanji, tu peux m'ouvrir s'il-te-plait ? Et grouille-toi, il pleut !

Ace n'ajouta rien et appuya sur le bouton permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Quelque minute plus tard son ami rentra et il le vit avec la chevelure humide. Il l'essuya et remarqua finalement son accoutrement qui le fit hurler de rire.

-T'es revenu d'entre les morts ?! Sérieusement on est tellement habitué à te voir en noir que l'on te prendrait presque pour une apparition divine.

-Oui bon ça va, on l'a fait remarquer toute la soirée alors tu serais sympa de ne pas en rajouter une couche !

-Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, c'était pour rire.

Le plus jeune ricana et partit dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit sans même avoir pris la peine de se changer. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée avant qu'Ace n'est eu le temps de le rejoindre, ce dernier ayant prit l'habitude de dormir dans le même lit que son hôte.

Au petit matin, le réveil sonna et Ace se leva préparer le petit déjeuner, disant rapidement une petit « bonjour » à Sanji qui ne lui répondit pas. Cela étonna l'autre qui termina de tout mettre en place avant de revenir le secouer. Un petit gémissement plaintif traversa les lèvres du blondinet, rapidement suivit par une respiration saccadé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais ce que je pense là ?! Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ce genre de chose…enfin l'endroit si mais le moment non.

Sanji se retourna doucement vers son interlocuteur et le regarda avec des yeux fatigués, le rouge aux joues et des gouttes de sueur partout sur le front. Le brun le dévisagea un moment avant de poser sa main sur sa tempe et grimaça.

-Houla mais t'as de la **fièvre**. T'as foutu quoi hier soir ? Tu t'es jeté dans une bassine de glaçon ou tu as voulu faire le fier devant une jolie fille en lui montrant tes abdos d'allumettes ?

Le concerné fronça juste les sourcils, n'ayant pas la force de rétorquer. Il savait que la pluie d'hier était coupable. Il regarda Ace droit dans les yeux et lui lança un regard suppléant que l'autre intercepta sous forme de question : « Tu m'abandonnes ou tu me chouchoute ? »

-Je vais appeler le docteur pour qu'il vienne t'examiner. Je t'amène de quoi grignoter ou non ?

-Non merci…

Le brun partit téléphoner au docteur qui lui promit un rendez-vous pour midi. Il tiqua légèrement à cette heure, cela l'obligeait à rester. D'un autre côté, une matinée de repos ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. C'est donc d'un pas lourd, chargé d'une fainéantise à toute épreuve, qu'il revint sur le lit, jouant avec les cheveux blonds de Sanji. Il bougea sans le vouloir sa mèche et il remarqua avec horreur une énorme cicatrise creusé sur toute l'autre partie du visage. La peau semblait légèrement brûlée au-dessus de l'œil, totalement clos.

-C'est moche, pas vrai ?...

-Je dirais que c'est spécial comme maquillage. Personnellement j'aurais plus opté pour une tête de clown mais ta maquilleuse devait être spécialisée dans les balafres à la Albator.

-Sans doute, souffla Sanji avant de s'endormir, la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, son souffle brûlant se frottant contre sa peau, lui donnant de magnifique bouffée de chaleur.

-Même endormi tu trouves le moyen de m'embêter.

Vers midi et quart, l'interphone sonna, le docteur venait d'arriver. Le brun lui ouvrit et l'invita à rentrer. Il le convia dans la chambre où il l'examina, le regard sévère.

-Un magnifique rhume accompagné d'une fièvre toute aussi magnifique. Vous l'avez trainé où ? Un aveugle n'est pas vraiment le type de personne qui irait courir dans tous les sens. Ils sont plutôt cantonnés chez eux à ne rien faire et à attendre que l'on s'occupe d'eux.

-Vous avez une bien étrange opinion des aveugles, cassa Ace. Personnellement je le considère bien plus que vous. Sanji est comme nous, il marche seul, travaille, va en cours et remonte les bretelles de gens comme vous sans rechigner.

Ace le paya rapidement et ne prit même pas la peine de le conduire à la porte.

-Merci encore docteur, votre exposé était fort intéressant et si un jour vous perdez la vue dans un accident de voiture qui a décimé toute votre famille, prévenez-moi et je vous payerai un verre de consolation avec des potes à moi qui vous pèterons les dents en souvenir.

La porte se referma violement, arrachant un sourire à Ace qui se demandait comment ce docteur avait bien eu ses diplômes. Une personne du corps médical n'a pas à juger ses patients, surtout quand ils sont handicapés.

Il se rendit à la pharmacie pour acheter les médicaments nécessaires et revint pour les donner à Sanji qui le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Ace ne lui prêta aucune attention et dilua la poudre blanche dans un verre et le tendit au blondinet qui le bu avec un certains dégoût. Il lui passa ensuite un autre verre d'eau ainsi que assortiment de gélules colorées.

-Tu es resté pour moi ?

-Et aussi pour me reposer, si tu ne vas pas en cours, moi non plus. En revanche je ne vais pas prendre le risque d'être contaminé aussi. L'idée de revoir ce type ne m'enchante pas et je refuse qu'il fasse le déplacement pour moi.

Ace quitta la chambre attribuée à son invité et s'attabla à son bureau, essayant de réfléchir pour deux à leur travail. Il éplucha rapidement ses cours et fouilla sa bibliothèque afin de voir ce qui conviendrait le mieux sans pour autant demander des recherches sans fins.

Il veilla jusque tard dans la soirée, faisant juste une pause pour s'occuper de Sanji, mais rien ne semblait le satisfaire. Les traités littéraires demandaient des analyses surréalistes pour un comte rendu qui serait probablement incomplet. Les Powerpoints sur la guerre seraient des sujets beaucoup trop simples et certainement les plus prisées des élèves et vouloir démontrer des théorèmes de sciences n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Le bun soupira, c'était peine perdue. Il savait que rien ne sortirait de sa tête en si peu de temps. Sanji aurait un point négatif et lui serait définitivement condamné.

Sanji…

Sanji….

Sanji…

-Mais merde c'est ça !

Aussitôt il se jeta sur une feuille et commença à écrire.

Les jours passèrent et la température du blondinet diminuait à vue d'œil. Ace partait le matin en cours et le laissait seul dans l'appartement où il écoutait des séries américaines à longueur de journée, affalé sur le canapé. Il détestait ce type de scénarios, à chaque fois qu'il était malade c'était toujours la même chose : des fièvres dures à faire tomber et d'interminables jours qui durant lesquels il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, et par conséquent aucune possibilité de côtoyer de jolies filles aux poitrines aussi généreuses que leurs âmes.

Pendant ce temps Ace s'obligeait à suivre chaque cours comme jamais il n'avait eu à le faire. En effet, il voulait que Sanji aie tout au mot près. Les profs furent étonnés du soudain sérieux dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. Il allait même jusqu'à poser des questions afin de mieux compléter ses notes. Kidd et Law s'en décrochaient la mâchoire, même Moria ne trouvait pas à en rire.

Le soir il rentrait, s'occupait de Sanji et se remettait à bosser. Le blondinet se collait à la porte pour essayer de deviner ce que faisait le brun. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant des bruits de pages, des jurons, des livres de cours posés durement sur la table et ouvert avec entrain. Le jeune cuisinier essayait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de bande dessiné mais non, son ami travaillait bel et bien et cela jusqu'au dimanche soir.

Le jour fatidique arriva et Sanji se sentit vraiment mal, son rhume était passé mais le stress compressait son ventre. Ace aussi n'était pas à l'aise. A vrai dire, il n'avait quasiment rien écris mais ça, le blondinet n'en savait rien.

Ils longèrent les couloirs interminables du lycée avant d'arriver devant la porte qui scellerait leur collaboration. Le brun tourna le regard vers l'autre étudiant et poussa un long soupir.

-Ecoute Sanji, je sais que tu angoisses mais tu n'étais pas en état de m'aider et je me suis opposé à toutes tes tentatives pour apporter ton aide. Je ne veux pas que tu franchisses cette porte. Restes ici et laisse-moi m'en occuper seul.

-Quoi ?! Il n'en est pas question, je refuse de t'entendre tout subir. Je dois assumer avec toi.

-Tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne le crois et tu le sais. Seulement ce n'est pas avec ça que tu me porteras secours. J'ai besoin de toi d'une autre manière, à toi de jouer le jeu.

Là-dessus il rentra et ferma immédiatement le verrou de la porte, laissant son ami choqué de l'autre côté. Il inspira doucement, écoutant les battements de son cœur et pivota pour voir qui était les juges. Kaku, Brook et Garp, professeur d'économie.

-Tu es tout seul ? Demanda le rouquin.

-J'ai choisis de ne pas le faire intervenir et j'ai mes raisons. Sanji est un brillant élève qui se démène pour arriver à ses fins, je refuse qu'il soit impliqué dans mon manque de travail et que cela apparaisse dans ses dossiers.

-Bien et nous devons donc en déduire que rien n'a été fait, cassa Garp.

-Prenez-le comme ça vous chante, de toute façon je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions. Si ça n'avais été que moi je ne serai pas venu mais il fallait absolument que je vienne assurer les fesses de mon camarade.

-On va aller plus vite dans ce cas. Décidément vous êtes vraiment une déception sans noms.

Le brun sourit et partit. Cependant Sanji discutait avec le directeur qui semblait, pour une fois, être sérieux. A sa vue, le rouquin lui demanda de les laisser seul, ce qu'il fit.

Une heure passa et Sanji refit enfin surface. Ace alla à sa rencontre et il poussa un petit cri d'étonnement lorsque l'autre lui attrapa la main, pour être sûr d'être bien en face, et lui sauta au cou.

-J'ai réussi, souffla-t-il. J'ai dis au directeur tout ce que tu avais fais. Shanks était venu me parler pour me dire tout ce que tu avais fais pendant ces derniers jours et de mon côté, je lui ai dis comment tu avais été pendant tout ce temps. Tu as réussis à montrer que tu n'étais pas si con que ça et Shanks veut bien t'accorder une nouvelle chance. Je sais que c'est stupide de changer d'avis en trois semaines mais c'était soit tu passes, soit j'envois valser mon dossier et les autres de la bandes aussi.

Lee brun était estomaqué, il ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre mais l'arrivée en trombe de son frère et des ses amis le fit réagir alors que tous lui sautaient dessus pour le féliciter. Le blondinet sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que Shanks revenait vers eux avec Mihawk qui lança un regard noir aux étudiants.

-Alors se sont eux qui ont foutu en l'air mes dossiers pour revenir sur leur décision. Avec des loustics comme vous ça s'annonce prometteur.

_Un mois plus tard…_

Sanji était accoudé au bar du Baratie et écoutait la radio sans trop l'entendre. Depuis le temps il était revenu chez lui et avait repris sa routine sans rien dire. La porte s'ouvrit et le visiteur vint s'accouder au comptoir.

-Dossier validé, t'as pas finir de devoir supporter l'endormi du fond de la classe.

-Moi qui pensait couler des jours heureux, t'es le roi des cons.

-Et toi le roi des emmerdeurs.

**/0\0/0\**

**Voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fic…**

**Je sais que la fin est rapide, que toute la fic est un gruyère et que d'énormes incohérences font tâches et affichent un gros « WTF » sur le front des lecteurs et je tiens à m'en m'excuser, j'ai voulu jouer avec un thème que je ne maitrisais pas et j'assume ^^**

**Sinon c'est la première fic que je termine à temps et ça c'est un exploit pour moi. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragé, soutenu, aidé et un grand merci aux commentaires et à ceux qui ont réussi à suivre jusqu'ici. **

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Sam-Elias pour ne pas t'avoir répondu par MP à tes commentaires qui étaient vraiment géniaux. Je te remercie maintenant pour tout ^^.**

**Bon beh…à plus tard tout le monde ^^**


End file.
